From Me To You
by dearpanda
Summary: (CHAPTER 8 IS UP!) Do Kyungsoo si penyendiri yang dijuluki sebagai "Toshio" salah satu hantu terkenal dari film horror jepang "The Grudge" bertemu dengan Kim Jongin si tuan sempurna yang populer. [Au; School life; yaoi; bxb; kaisoo; chanbaek; hunhan; dldr; rnr]
1. Namaku Do Kyungsoo (prolog)

"**_F_**_rom **M**e **T**o** Y**ou_

**_Chapter 1 : N_**_amaku_**_ D_**_o_**_ K_**_yungsoo_

**_Cast : D_**_o_**_ K_**_yungsoo_**_, K_**_im_**_ J_**_ongin_**_, _**_other_**_ E_**_xo_**_ m_**_embers_

**_Genre : F_**_riendship_**_, R_**_omance_**_, S_**_chool life_

**_Rating : T_**

**_Warning : _**

**_Y_**_ao_**_i, _**_b_**_x_**_b_**_,T_**_ypos_

**_A/N:_**

_Halo ~ ada yang kangen panda? [readers: enggak!]. Panda kembali membawa fic dengan genre school life! Yeay! Karena rata rata pengen school life dan pairing Kaisoo kan? :3 So, here's first chapter (or prolog xp)_

* * *

Malam tahun baru lima belas tahun yang lalu, sepertinya Ayah berlari meninggalkan _band orchestra_nya –dimana ia selalu berpartisipasi setiap akhir tahun. Dia berlari demi melihat _hidup terkasihnya_. Walaupun salju pertama turun malam itu, Ayah tak gentar. Hanya dengan menggunakan setelan panggungnya ia berlari menerobos dinginnya malam pergantian tahun.

Namaku Do Kyung Soo. _Do_ itu tentu saja margaku –marga Ayahku juga. _Kyung_ itu berati cerah dan _Soo_ itu berbunga-bunga. Aku tahu namaku terdengar sangat manis dan seperti anak perempuan. Tapi _serius deh,_ aku senang dengan namaku.

"'_Tatami Room Child'_ adalah hantu yang selalu membuat orang bahagia."

Di umurku yang ke-lima tahun Ayah selalu membacakan cerita tentang hantu itu. Hantu? Iya benar hantu, tapi hantu ini tidak menyeramkan. Aku selalu senang karena bisa disamakan dengan hantu kecil itu. Ia selalu berusaha berbuat baik kepada semua orang –dan akupun ingin seperti itu.

Dan pada akhirnya aku benar benar merasa seperti _'Tatami Room Child'_ selalu berusaha membantu orang dengan perbuatan baik setap harinya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka menyadari kehadiranku. Saat SMP, aku tak lagi disamakan dengan _Tatami Room Child._ Tetapi mereka selalu berteriak "_Toshio"_ ke arahku. Akupun tak begitu mengenal siapa Toshio, yang aku tahu dia adalah anak dari _Kayako_ hantu seorang wanita di film _The Grudge_.

Hari ini musim semi. Pohon ceri bermekaran dimana mana. Sesekali angin bertiup dan membawa daun atau kelopak bunga itu berterbangan. Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk SMA, dan sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dariku.

Ada dua orang lain yang berjalan di depanku, mereka asik berbincang bincang. Dan salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sisir kecil dari sakunya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sapu tangannya jatuh ke tanah. Langkah kecilku pun berhenti, aku membungkukkan badanku dan mengambil sapu tangan itu.

"Permisi." Kataku sambil mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

Yang di panggil berbalik dan sedetik kemudian wajah _shock_ terpampang jelas di wajah mereka. Yang satu ber-_nametag_ Kim Min Seok menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Sedangkan yang satunya ber-_nametag_ Huang Zi Tao memegang dadanya.

"_Toshio._" Gumam mereka berdua pelan.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini." Kataku sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan milik Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk kikuk dan meraih barangnya dengan takut.

"Maafkan aku!" Kata Zitao sambil membungkuk.

Zitao dan Minseok saling menyikut lalu pergi berlari meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku bertanya tanya, mengapa setiap orang yang bertemu denganku akan ketakutan dan meminta maaf.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju sekolah hampir sampai, tapi langkah Kyungsoo kembali terhenti. Ia melihat seorang siswa yang berseragam sama dengannya sedang berdiri kebingungan di persimpangan jalan.

"Uhm..Permisi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Siswa itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan santai. Ia memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat Kyungsoo dengan jelas –jarak mereka agak jauh.

"SMA _Yesul_ ke arah sini." Jari Kyungsoo menunjuk arah jalan yang benar.

Sang siswa itu pun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berlari. Setelah sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Katanya cerah.

Kyungsoo menatap siswa itu dengan ragu lalu mengangguk pelan. Tepat sesudahnya angin berhembus dan membawa beberapa kelopak bunga ceri terbang. Dan salah satu dari mereka berhasil mendarat di surai hitam Kyungsoo. Siswa yang berdiri di depannya pun menatap ke arah pohon ceri besar di hadapan mereka lalu kembali menatap rambut Kyungsoo. Tangan panjangnya meraih kelopak itu. Kyungsoo yang waspada menundukkan kepalanya –berusaha menjauh dari tangan siswa yang tak ia kenal. Siswa itu menyelidiki kelopak bunga tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Lihatlah bentuknya aneh." Siswa itu kembali bersuara.

Tiba tiba siswa itu meletakan helaian bunga itu di telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap siswa yang menurutnya 'aneh'. Siswa itu hanya tersenyum cerah ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hey Kim Jongin!"

Suara teriakan seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh. Dua orang pria tengah berdiri agak jauh dari mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama." Seorang kembali berteriak lagi.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal." Jongin tersenyum sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia menatap kelopak bunga ceri itu sekali lagi. Bentuknya seperti sebuah _Hati_.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu. Kyungsoo masih jadi si penyendiri yang tak memiliki teman. Ia akan selalu menunduk saat berjalan, menghindari tatapan orang lain dan lebih memilih duduk manis di bangkunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin. Sejak hari pertama sekolah pun Jongin sudah menjadi siswa populer di sekolah khsus laki laki ini.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang menyiram tanaman di taman sekolah, maka yang akan ia dengar adalah teriakan dari lapangan. Semua berteriak mengagumi atau memuji Jongin.

_"__Jongin kau hebat!"_

_"__Itu tendangan yang bagus Jongin!"_

_"__Si populer Jongin jago segala hal ya?"_

Ya, kurang lebih itu yang selalu Kyungsoo dengar. Tapi tak berhenti disitu, bahkan saat dalam kelas pun Jongin akan menjadi fokus utama. Saat praktikum kimia, Kyungsoo si penyendiri sedang membereskan alat praktikum sedangkan siswa lain mengerubungi bangku Jongin untuk meminta penjelasan –tentang praktikum tadi darinya.

Kyungsoo memang tak pandai bergaul. Dan terlebih lagi tak ada yang ingin bergaul dengannya. Semua orang akan ketakutan saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo –apa lagi bersentuhan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi si hantu kecil yang senang membantu. Setiap hari ia selalu menghapus papan tulis, memilah sampah botol dan plastik, menyiram tanaman dan hal hal lainnya. Dan satu hal lagi yang selalu Kyungsoo lakukan, memeprhatikan Kim Jongin dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

-TBC-

* * *

Note:

Tada! Gimana gimana? Lanjut? Atau ada saran? Tinggalkan review ya :3

**_fic ini terinspirasi dari film/manga "kimi ni todoke" ada yang tau?_**

Yang bertanya tanya Toshio itu siapa sih? Inget hantu di film Ju-On / The grudge gak? yang anak kecil itu loh. nah itu namanya toshio. dan kenapa harus toshio? karena foto kyungsoo waktu halloweed kemarin X"D serius dia mirip banget sama toshio...Ohya, panda tanggal 3-11 ada uas T_T dan kayanya bakal hiatus hiks. Tapi jangan sedih! Panda bakal berusaha update ff ini, ya minimal sampai chapter tiga. So, ayo dukung ff ini dengan tinggalkan review(?) hehehe. Ohya kalian lebih suka konflik ringan atau berat? Jawab ya ~

Much love,

Dearpanda


	2. Kim Jongin memujiku!

"_**F**__rom _**_M_**_e _**_T_**_o_**_ Y_**_ou__"_

_**Chapter **__**2 **__**: **__**K**__im_ _**J**__ongin_ _**M**__emujiku__**!**_

_**Cast : D**__o__** K**__yungsoo__**, K**__im__** J**__ongin__**, O**__ther__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool life_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos_

_**A/N:**_

_Seperti yang kalian tahu, fic ini terinspirasi dari anime/film "Kimi ni Todoke" dan judul lainnya itu "From Me To You" sama dengan judul fic ini. Jadi dengan kata lain ini **remake versi kaisoo** buat film/manga itu x3 tapi gak persis sama kok ~ panda seneng banget deh ternyata banyak yang tau kimi ni todoke dan banyak yang suka fic ini :') so, daripada panda banyak ngomong langsung baca aja ya, here's 2__nd__ chapter!_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di akhir musim semi. Para siswa berjalan dengan riang menuju kelasnya masing masing. Udara kota _Seoul_ mulai menghangat. Beberapa siswa pun mulai mengenakan seragam musim panasnya.

Bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai memang belum berbunyi, tetapi sekolah telah kelihatan ramai. Begitu pula dengan kelas 1-3 yang suasananya sangat ramai –bahkan seperti pasar. Terlihat tiga orang siswa tengah asik mengobrol di bagian belakang kelas. Salah satu dari mereka yang ber-nametag Kim Jongdae asik mengayun ayunkan sapu seperti tongkat _baseball_.

"Kalian tahu, sepertinya _Toshio_ itu membawa kutukan." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kim Jongdae sambil terus memainkan sapu.

"Ya, katanya kalau kalian bersentuhan dengannya selama tiga detik atau lebih kalian akan terkena nasib sial." Siswa itu kembali bersuara.

Tepat setelah siswa itu bercerita, tanpa sengaja sapu yang dimainkan Jongdae menabrak kursi dan patah. Jongdae yang kaget mengagkat sapu yang tak berdosa itu dengan wajah _shock_.

"Apa ini kutukan _Toshio_?" Kini siswa yang bernama Lee Jinki bersuara.

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa –sebenarnya kecuali Jongdae. Dua temannya terus tertawa sambil mengatakan ia akan dimarahi oleh Mr. Choi –wali kelas mereka. Jongdae yang tak mau ambil pusing segera memasukan sapu rusak itu ke dalam lemari penyimpanan di kelasnya.

"Apa _sih_? Aku tak akan di marahi." Kata Jongdae sambil menutup pintu lemari itu.

Tepat saat pintu itu di tutup, seseorang muncul dari sana –dari pintu kelas yang berada di samping lemari. Kedua teman Jongdae pun terlonjak lalu memundurkan badan mereka. Jongdae yang bingung mengikuti arah pandang kedua temanya.

"Astaga!" Teriaknya sambil menjauh dari orang itu.

"Toshio! Maafkan aku!" Lanjut Jongdae lagi.

Yang diteriaki hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk ke kelas. Seluruh siswa yang melihatnya lewat pun menjauh dan memberikan ia jalan –dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Si Toshio alias Kyungsoo pun terus berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di barisan paling depan. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya disana dan terus menunduk.

"Selamat pagi Jongin!"

"Selamat pagi!"

Sapaan itu terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia ingin sekali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi ia tahu Jongin akan ketakutan dan berlari jika melihat wajahnya. Jadi lebih baik Kyungsoo tetap menunduk dan mempersiapkan alat tulisnya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo."

Sebuah kata kata asing itu menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dia perlahan. Kim Jongin masih berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Kyungsoo heran, ia menatap Jongin.

"S-selamat pa.."

Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Buru buru ia menarik kepalanya lagi untuk menunduk. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hey semua! Cepat kalian masuk kelas anak anak badung!"

Teriakan melengking milik Mr. Choi terdengar tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Tak ingin cari masalah dengan guru _killer_ itu para siswa pun segera masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk dengan manis di bangku masing masing. Sebelum fokus terhadap Mr. Choi, Kyungsoo diam diam mencuri pandang ke arah bangku milik Kim Jongin.

"Biar bapak absen dulu. Byun Baekhyun?"

Tak lama setelah itu kelas membosankan pun dimulai.

* * *

Kelas 1-3 sedang berolah raga sekarang. Seharunya Kyungsoo berada di lapangan dengan teman teman sekelasnya. Tapi ia tak mau, ia akan selalu menghindari pelajaran yang 'terlihat'. Maka dari itu disinilah dia, menerima tugas dari guru olahraganya. Memompa bola bola yang berada di ruang penyimpanan. Seperti biasa kehadiran ia di ruang itu tak disadari oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol dan.. Kim Jongin.

"Kau tahu itu benar benar terjadi!" Seru Jongdae sambil menyimpan box merisi bola basket.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kutukan Toshio. Kau benar benar mengalami hal sial setelah bersentuhan dengannya selama tiga detik." Lanjut Jongdae lagi.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, lalu terdengar suara tawa milik Jongin.

"Apa yang kau katakan." Kata Jongin masih sambil tertawa.

"Kau tak percaya?" Tanya Jongdae kepada Jongin.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi menjauhi ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam ruangan itu diam. Tangannya memegang pompa angin itu dengan erat.

"Aku tahu. Jadi, aku tak boleh bersentuhan dengannya." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

* * *

Suasana kelas mendadak hening saat Kyungsoo berdiri didepan kelas dengan horror. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dan menatap teman temannya. Sekarang terbalik, kepala semua orang menunduk dan kepala Kyungsoo yang tegak.

"Uhm..anu..Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas kalian. Tolong bawa kesini." Katanya.

Semua teman temannya bertukar pandang. Saling menuduh siapa yang harus pertama mengumpulkan. Semuanya enggan tentu saja. Mereka takut akan terkena kutukan Toshio yang sangat populer disekolah mereka. Menatap Kyungsoo saja mereka tidak mau, apa lagi harus mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya seorang dengan rambut coklat berdiri dan meletakan tugasnya di bangku milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku letakan disini saja ya. Aku harus buru buru pergi." Kata Jinki lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Aku juga disini saja ya?" Siswa lain menaruh bukunya di atas buku milik Jinki.

Dan semua orang dikelas pun begitu. Lebih memilih meletakan buku itu di meja Kyungsoo –yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini. Ini buku milikku." Kata Jongin sambil menyodorkan bukunya kehadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap buku Jongin. Ia melirik Jongin sebentar lalu menyambar buku itu –tanpa mengedai tangan Jongin. Ia buru buru membawa buku Jongin ke tumpukan buku di mejanya dan membawa itu semua keluar dari kelas.

* * *

Bel tanda kelas berakhir pun berbunyi. Semua siswa bersorak gembira, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya diam sambil membereskan barang barangnya. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi inilah Kyungsoo. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat ke arah parkiran sepeda. Karena ulah jail salah satu siswa sepeda sepeda itu jatuh seperti domino.

Kyungsoo memasuki kawasan parkir sepeda itu. Ia meletakkan ranselnya di dekat pintu keluar dan segera membenarkan sepeda sepeda yang terbaring di tanah. Sudah lima menit ia membenarkan letak sepeda itu, tinggal beberapa sepeda lagi. Kyungsoo menarik sepeda merah jambu itu agar berdiri kembali. Lalu ia menarik sepeda hijau _neon_ yang sangat mencolok. Hingga sepeda terakhir yang berwarna hitam. Tapi tangan kecilnya kalah cepat dengan tangan besar yang menarik sepeda itu duluan. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo buru buru menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"T-terimakaish banyak." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau mengagumkan."

"Eh? Kau berbicara deganku?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap –ragu- Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Jongin kembali terkekeh menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspresi 'polos'nya menatap Jongin. Mata bulatnya menangkap gambaran Jongin yang sempurna –menurut Kyungsoo. Detak jantung Kyungsoo jadi tak karuan, ia segera meraih tasnya dan menggendongnya. Tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada Jongin, ia berlari meninggalkan laki laki itu sendirian.

_"__Astaga! Kim Jongin memujiku?!" _

-TBC-

* * *

Note :

Seriously, aku seneng banget banyak yang suka fic ini :') semoga nanti makin banyak ya!

Dan yang udah ripiu, like atau follow domo arigatou gozaimasu! Aku cinta kalian! *smooch*

Maaf lagi lagi panda updatenya pendek banget, kejar tayang sih XD Tinggalkan review lagi ya?

Withlove,

_dearpanda_


	3. Jongin itu Cerah

"_**F**__rom _**_M_**_e _**_T_**_o_**_ Y_**_ou__"_

_**Chapter **__**3 **__**: **__**J**__ongin __**I**__tu_ _**C**__erah_

_**Cast : D**__o__** K**__yungsoo__**, K**__im__** J**__ongin__**, **__other__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool life_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos_

_**A/N:**_

_Panda berusaha sebisa mungkin buat fast update. Tapi maaf ya chapternya pendek pendek, biar penasaran gitu *bohong* panda gak bosen bosennya berterimakasih sama kalian para readers yang baik hati dan selalalu mendukung fic nya panda:') maaf gak sempet balesin ripiu kalian. Nanti kalau ada waktu senggang bakal panda bales kok ~ sudah cukup babibu nya, silahkan baca! Here's 3__rd__ chapter!_

* * *

Disinilah Jongin, duduk dengan manis di dalam ruang guru –tepatnya di bangku Mr. Choi. Entah apa yang guru bahasa inggrisnya akan katakan dari tadi ia malah membicarakan hal ini itu yang menurut Jongin sama sekali tak penting.

"Jongin, kemarilah. Akan ku bisikan sesuatu."

Jongin hanya menurut sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendekatkan indra pendengarannya ke arah Mr. Choi –yang kali ini terlihat serius. Mr. Choi mendekatkan duduknya dengan Jongin sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Apa benar sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi bila bersentuhan selama tiga detik dengan Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Mr. Choi.

Jongin segera menepis rangkulan Mr. Choi dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu!" Jongin sedikit berteriak.

Orang orang di dalam ruang itu pun menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Jongin tak peduli, Mr. Choi yang sedikit membungkuk tanda ia menyesal. Setelah selesai membungkukkan badannya Mr. Choi menginjak kaki Jongin dengan kencang. Jongin mengaduh-aduh sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Kenap kau ini gampang marah heh?" Mr. Choi merangkul bahu Jongin lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Orang akan salah paham begitu melihat Kyungsoo, tapi sesungguhnya dia anak yang baik." Ucap Jongin.

"Ohh.." Mr. Choi memandang Jongin sambil menggodanya.

"Apa?" Kata Jongin bingung.

"Kau..tentang Kyungsoo.. Kau men–"

"Jika kau takut pada Kyungsoo, temui saja dia langsung!" Jongin memotong pembicaraan gurunya.

"Karena kau wali kelas." Lanjut Jogin sambil pergi dari ruangan itu.

Mr. Choi hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Jongin yang pergi. Ia meraih kembali _sandwich_nya yang terlupakan.

"Benar juga ya." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

"Minggu depan sudah liburan musim panas. Sedangkan aku belum punya _pacar_." Ucap Jongdae.

"Ah! Aku juga." Sahut Chanyeol.

Jongin yang memperhatikan kawan kawannya hanya tertawa. Mereka terus mengeluh tentang musim panas dan kekasih. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih menarik menyita perhatiannya. Do Kyungsoo tengah diam mematung di depan mejanya, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Kepalanya terus menunduk –seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian ia bergerak, tangan kecilnya meraih selembar kertas yang tergeletak di mejany. Ia berjalan menuju papan pengumuman di kelasnya dan hendak menempelkan kertas itu disana. Dengan inisiatif Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Hey Jongin mau kemana?" Seru Jongdae yang diabaikan Jongin.

Tangan besar Jongin meraih selembaran itu dan membacanya sebentar. Setelah itu ia menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum,

"Aku ada ide!" Kata Jongin sambil berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Teman teman mohon perhatiannya!" Seru Jongin.

Dengan mudahnya Jongin mencuri perhatian seluruh isi kelas. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan diam.

"Minggu depan akan di adakan _Uji Keberanian_ yang berminat silahkan tulis nama kalian di kertas ini. Aku harap kalian semua datang."

Selesai Jongin berbicara seluruh isi kelas pun datang mengerubunginya. Semua berlomba lomba menuliskan namanya disana.

"Semuanya." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo membuka tempat pensilnya dan mengambil sebuah pulpen. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kerumunan itu.

"Jika Toshio datang aku yakin hantu yang asli akan muncul." Seru salah seorang siswa.

"Walaupun menakutkan, tampaknya menyenangkan." Timpal siswa yang lain.

"Tidak diragukan lagi."

Mereka terus berebut sambil membicarakan hantu ini itu. Kyungsoo hanya diam ditempatnya, ia memegang pulpennya dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir, ia membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku kan tidak dapat memanggil hantu." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan polos.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti acara uji nyali itu. Ia meletakan kembali pulpennya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyirami bunga bunga di taman belakang sekolah. Ia masih terus berpikir bagaimana caranya memanggil hantu. Apa ia bisa melakukannya? Agak mustahil mungkin. Tapi teman temannya percaya Kyungsoo bisa memanggil hantu, ia tak ingin mengecewakan mereka –setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku punya cara, aku harap bisa membantu." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Mr. Choi berlari ke arahnya. Kyungsoo pun membungkukkan badan tanda hormat. Tapi Mr. Choi segeran meraih pundaknya, Kyungsoo terkejut dan menjauhkan badannya.

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu." Kata Mr. Choi.

Sang wali kelas Kyungsoo pun kembali menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan memegangnya erat. Matanya ia gunakan juga untuk menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Satu…Dua…Tiga…"

Mr. Choi melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sedikit berputar putar dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"A-apa?" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Timpal Mr. Choi

Kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung ke arah Mr. Choi. Kelakuan gurunya aneh sekali –menurut Kyungsoo.

"Si hitam..maksudku Jongin bilang aku harus melihatnya sendiri." lanjut Mr. Choi

"Eh? J-Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunduk malu.

Sang guru pun bersidekap dan sedikit menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?" Tanya Mr. Choi bermaksud menggoda.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jongin itu selalu _cerah_ dan –"

"Hah? _Cerah_? Dia? " Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara sang guru sudah memotong ucapannya.

"_Ne!_ Maksudku aku lebih suka mengatakan dia penuh dengan _kecerahan_." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan keras.

"Hey!"

Sebuah suara asing terdengar mengganggu pembicaraan antara guru dan muridnya. Keduanya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri disana –sambil menatap mereka. Sang guru segera merangkul Kyungsoo dan berbisik,

"Kyungsoo dengar, dia akan mengira kita sedang mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya."

"Eh?" Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan! Mr. Choi!" Jongin pun berlari mendekati mereka.

Tapi belum sempat Jongin menangkap Mr. Choi guru itu telah berlari dengan gaya yang bodoh.

"Bye! Tuan Cerah!" Mr. Choi berteriak sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari keadaan setelah itu menjadi gugup. Tak ada yang bergerak, kedua siswa itu masih saling diam di tempatnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terjebak di dalam suasana canggung beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Jongin bersuara.

"Penuh dengan_ kecerahan_." Ucap Jongin sambil berusaha meniru suara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan malu. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat.

"Um..Itu a-adalah pujian." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tertawa, "Tapi, aku tidak _cerah_."

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo segera menyanggah.

"Kau selalu _cerah_. Bahkan margamu juga." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Kalu begitu, Kyungsoo juga."

"Tapi –"

Jongin memotong, "Do Kyung Soo."

_Jongin menyebutkan nama lengkap ku? Dia satu satunya teman yang menyebutkan namaku dengan benar.._

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyodorkan kertas yang ia bawa. Judul besar di atasnya tertulis _"Peserta Uji Nyali Musim Panas Kelas 1-3"_. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap kertas itu. Jongin yang tak mendapati reaksi apapun kembali berbicara lagi,

"Kyungsoo, kau selalu menjauh dariku. Aku pikir kau membenciku."

"Membencimu? Itu hanya kesalahpahaman." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Jongin.

Tak memberi waktu untuk Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongin tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih memandangi punggung Jongin sambil menggenggam erat alat penyiram tanaman.

"Datanglah ke acara uji nyali ya?" Teriak Jongin sebelum benar benar menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Apa?! Kau bersentuhan dengan Toshio?!" Kata Jongdae dengan heboh.

"Selama tiga detik?!" Jinki tak kalah heboh.

"Bahkan lebih." Ucap Mr. Choi –yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon dengan bangga.

Ketiga orang disana – Kim Jongdae, Lee Jinki dan Cha Sunwoo menatap gurunya dengan horror. Mana ada manusia yang bangga sesudah menatap hantu.

"Nekat sekali." Jongdae asal bicara.

"Nekat sekali..Nekat sekali. Dasar idiot!" Siwon memukul kepala Jongdae dengan bulpoinnya.

"Kalian harus berhenti menyebarkan gosip itu. Lihat aku baik baik saja." Ucap Siwon lagi.

Tiba tiba ekspresi guru bahasa inggris itu berubah. Ia memegangi perutnya.

"Guru? Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sunwoo bingung.

Tiba tiba guru itu mengerang kesakitan dan tersungkur ke tanah. Ketiga orang –yang bodoh itu malah menonton guru mereka yang kesakitan. Tapi Jongdae teringat akan sesuatu,

"Ini kutukan Toshio!" Kata Jongdae heboh lagi.

Mereka bertiga pun terlihat ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan guru wali mereka dengan cepat. Sedangkan sang guru masih kesakitan. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan _sandwich_ cepat saji dari sana.

"Sial. Sudah kadaluarsa." Gerutunya.

* * *

Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai memilah sampah plastik berjalan menuju kelasnya. Samar samar ia mendengar percakapan dua orang siswa dari dalam kelasnya.

"Mereka pasti akan ketakutan jika ia menjadi hantu."

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau pikir dia mau melakukannya? Dia hanya berdiri saja sudah menakutkan."

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya. Langkahnya sama sekali tak terdengar oleh kedua orang yang sedang mengobrol didepan papan tulis. Yang satu duduk di atas meja guru dan yang satu lagi berdiri di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di belakang kedua orang itu.

"P-permisi." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunduk.

Kedua orang itu pun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo disana. Mereka pun menatap Kyungsoo dengan was was.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi..Hantu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bersungguh sungguh.

"Hah?" Siswa yang tadi duduk di atas meja mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudku..Aku merasa bersalah pada semuanya. Aku tidak bisa memanggil hantu yang sungguhan." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

Kedua siswa itupun saling bertukar pandang. Mereka berdua bingung, Kyungsoo ini polos atau bodoh?

"Aku ingin membantu semua orang. Biarkan aku yang menjadi hantunya." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya.

* * *

"Waaa!"

Teriakan tiga orang siswa terdengar sangat keras saat mereka melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didandani sedemikian rupa agar tampak lebih menyeramkan –lebih mirip dengan Toshio. Ketiga orang itupun berlari dengan terbirit birit. Sedangkan dua orang siswa tengah mengawasi mereka sambill cekikikan.

"Dia lumayan juga!" Ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Baekhyun pun berlari keluar dari perembunyiannya diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya. Dengan riang ia mendatangi Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menjadi hantu.

"Kerja bagus, Toshio!" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Luhan-ssi." Timpal Kyungsoo sambil menatap mereka bergantian.

"Ini." Baekhyun menyodorkaan sebotol minuman berasa strawberry ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ini dari kami." Tambah Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ambil ini." Baekhyun mendekatkan botol itu ke arah tangan Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menerimanya. Ia menatap botol itu sebentar.

"Terimakasih banyak." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Hey, selanjutnya kenapa kau tak mencoba ini?" Luhan mengarahkan cahaya senter yang ia pegang ke wajahnya.

"Ayo coba ini." Luhan kembali bersuara sambil menyodorkan senter itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meletakan botol yang ia bawa di bawah pohon. Tangan pucatnya meraih senter yang Luhan pegang. Ia pun melakukan hal yang persis Luhan contohkan. Cahaya senter yang ia pegang menyorot wajahnya dari arah bawah, membuatnya makin terlihat seperti hantu di film horror.

"Apakah ini menakutkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Baekhyun pun tertawa.

"Sangat menakutkan! Ini pasti akan berhasil!" Kata Baekhyun semangat.

"Oh! Jongin-ah!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah depannya –belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya dengan canggung. Senter yang ia pegang pun diturunkannya. Jongin tengah berdiri disana sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

"Kau datang?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih diam tak menjawab.

"Seharusnya kalau kau mau datang, kau beritahu aku. Aku ini penyelenggara, kau tahu?" Kata Jongin sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku pikir kau tak datang." Lanjut Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya diam ditengah suasana canggung antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf." Kata Kyungsoo.

Menyadari situasinya Luhan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, memberi isyarat sebaiknya mereka pergi dari situ.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi duluan. Sampai Jumpa Toshio!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Lakukan yang terbaik!" Kata Baekhyun yang mengekori Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengikuti arah pergi kedua temannya. Kyungsoo masih diam sambil membelakangi Jongin. Suasana masih canggung, Jongin berfikir sambil memain mainkan senter yang ia bawa. Akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di otak Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat?" Tanya Jongin yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

* * *

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke bukit yang paling tinggi di tempat uji nyali itu. Mereka berdua bersandar ke tembok di belakang mereka. Keduanya berdiri agak jauh antara satu sama lain.

"Ap aku tidak takut sendirian disana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku menikmati suasana malam. Terlebih malam di musim panas. Udaranya, wanginya, serangganya dan.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi hantu." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan polos.

"Senang jadi hantu?" Tanya Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Karena saat menjadi hantu semua orang senang." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin membuat semua orang bahagia." Lanjutnya.

Angin pun berhembus, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Sang _hantu_ yang bangga dengan dirinya itu tengah tersenyum. Matanya bulatnya yang bersinar berbentuk bulan sabit, pemandangan langka.

Entah dorongan dari mana Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin –masih dengan senyumnya. Jongin juga ikut tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ke depan lagi. menikmati angin malam yang terus berhembus. Kaki Jongin melompat ke atas tembok yang kira kira memiliki satu meter di belakangnya. Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan di depan sana.

"Hey Kyungsoo, lihatlah ini."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Lalu badan kecilnya berusaha menaiki tembok itu. Jongin dengan sigap hendak membantu Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo masih tak ingin menyentuh Jongin. Setelah sampai di atas, Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya disebelah Jongin.

"Aku heran..kenapa ini terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya." Kyungsoo bergumam.

Kota _Seoul_ di malam hari. Pemandangan yang klise memang. Tapi kelap kelip lampu dibawah sana terasa lebih indah. Sepertinya _Seoul_ malam ini bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini bersama si tuan sempurna, Kim Jongin.

-TBC-

* * *

Note :

Udah lebih panjang kan? Semoga kalian puas dengan momen kaisoo diatas :'3 perlu kalian ketahui panda ini orangnya males editing, so kalau banyak typo gomen x( atau ada yg mau jd editornya panda? (enggak!)

Karakter gurunya kenapa harus siwon? Panda juga gatau kenapa…lucu aja gitu kalau siwon XD dan tada ~ Baekhyun dan Luhan udah muncul di chapter ini. Siapakah mereka? Apakah mereka Jahat? *apa* dan kenapa Kyungsoo bilang marga Jongin itu 'cerah'? Karena marga Jongin itu 'Kim', dan arti kim itu 'emas' kan? Dalam kata lain, emas itu cerah! *maksain dikit*

Oke, mari kita akhiri ke gaje-an ini. Dan fyi, mungkin ini terakhir panda update *nangis* tapi jika tuhan mengizinkan(?) panda masih pengen update satu chapter lagi ditambah sequelnya cheseecake (yang belum baca wajib baca *kedip kedip*) tapi gak janji XD

Ini note udah kaya kereta api ya panjangnya. Oke see you next chap reader-nim ~ bubay ~

Withlove,

_dearpanda_


	4. Akhirnya Toshio Tersenyum

"_**F**__rom _**_M_**_e _**_T_**_o_**_ Y_**_ou__"_

_**Chapter **__**4 **__**: **__**A**__khirnya __**T**__oshio__** T**__ersenyum_

_**Cast : D**__o__** K**__yungsoo__**, K**__im__** J**__ongin__**, **__other__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool life_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos__, "__**K**__imi __**n**__i __**T**__odoke" __**R**__emake_

_**A/N:**_

_Terimakasih untuk reader-nim yang udah dukung fic ini, maaf juga update chapeter empatnya molor. Dan satu lagi, untuk yang 'menegur' panda tentang fic ini remake atau plagiat or whatever tolong baca note tambahan dibawah chapter ini oke? Sekarang, selamat membaca:3 semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak /bbuing/?_

* * *

"Kami akan mengumumkan hasil uji nyali sepekan yang lalu!"

Kim Jongdae berteriak dengan lantang. Semua siswa pun menaruh perhatian kepadanya yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas bersama dengan dua rekannya –Lee Jinki dan Cha Sunwoo. Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk manis pun diam diam menatap Jongdae.

"Jadi, yang tak berhasil adalah –" Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jongin!" Ketiga orang itu berteriak dengan kompak.

Sorak sorai pun terdengar, ada yang bertepuk tangan ada yang bertanya tanya bingung. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Jongdae.

"Jongin bahkan tak menyelesaikan sampai garis finish." Kata Jinki.

Jongin masih tertawa, "Baiklah apa hukumannya?"

"Berkencan selama seminggu dengan Toshio!" Teriak Jongdae sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Selesai Jongdae mengumumkan pengumuman itu, suasana kela bertambah berisik. Kyungsoo yang masih anteng ditempat duduknya menatap Jongdae tak percaya. Tangan kecilnya meremas lututnya. Sedangkan Jongin sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo.

_"__Benarkah?"_

_"__Itu sangat konyol!" _

Teriakan teriakan itu yang terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat makin banyak mulut yang terus mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Bukankah Toshio mendekatimu? Kalian bersama kemarin kan?" Jongdae kembali memanas manasi.

"Mereka tak sengaja bersama!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menghampiri Jongdae disusul dengan Luhan yang menahan pukulan Baekhyun.

"Hei, ayolah kenapa kalian sangat serius? Ini hanya permainan." Kata Sunwoo.

"Iya, bekencanlah dengan dia seminggu!" Jongdae terus bercicit.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat geram ia hendak memukul Jongdae tapi Jongin menahannya. Semua orang disana terdiam.

"Jika ini adalah permainan, kau benar benar bertindak kasar pada Do Kyungsoo." Jongin bersuara.

"Apa yang salah? Ini hanya lelucon." Jongdae masih saja bercanda.

"Tidak lucu. Do Kyungsoo juga memiliki hati."

Kyungsoo diam, dia menatap Jongin.

_"__Jangan, jangan membelaku Jongin!" monolog Kyungsoo._

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Kau menyukai Toshio?" Tanya Jongdae.

Jongin hanya diam, dia sama sekali tak bergeming. Bisikan dari para murid lain mulai terdengar.

"Dia tidak menyangkalnya? Jongin benar benar menyukai Toshio?" Kini Jinki yang bersuara.

Jongin masih diam, ia membuang mukanya.

_"__Jongin? Dia bukan tipemu!"_

_"__Jongin pikirkan image mu!"_

_"__ini lelucon kan?"_

_"__Aku tak percaya ini."_

Makin lama komentar komentar itu makin terdengar jelas. Kyungsoo tak bisa diam, ia tak ingin citra si tuan sempurna rusak karena dirinya. Dirinya yang bukan siapa siapa.

"Cukup! Berhentlah!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak berusaha menenangkan suasana.

_Sreek_

Suara gesekan bangku terdengar sangat keras. Semuanya menatap sumber suara itu. bangku Kyungsoo. Lak laki bertubuh mungil itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Uhm..Ini salah paham." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Semua menatap Kyungsoo dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Jongin..hanya bersikap baik kepadaku. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan kepada semua orang. Jadi, ini hanya salah paham." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya tanda ia minta maaf.

Setelah itu ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Semua orang yang ditinggalkan hanya diam, saling melempar pandang untuk kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan apapun. Panasnya siang di musim panas tak membuat Kyungsoo memelankan langkahnya. Hatinya tengah sedih kini, salahkah jika Kyungoo menangis? Ia thu ia terlalu cengeng untuk seorang anak laki laki.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menghapus airmatanya kasar.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin, orang itu berlari menyusul kyungsoo dan berhenti tepat didepan tubuh lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo. kyungsoo menangis?

"Kyungsoo, mereka meminta maaf karena telah melukaimu."

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau hanya berbuat baik padaku, tapi itu membuat masalah." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah." Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tak merespon. Jongin mendesah pelan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekelining. Meneliti tempat yang tak asing untuk dirinya. Sedetik kemudian Jongin kembali tersenyum. Tempat ini, tentu saja tak asing untuknya.

"Kyungsoo apakah kau ingat? Disini, di persimpangan tepat dibawah pohon ini pertama kita bertemu. Sejak hari itu aku—"

"Aku ingat!" Kyungsoo memotong perkataaan Jongin.

"Karena sejak hari itu, Jongin mencuri perhatianku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Perhatian?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku mengagumi mu. Jongin selalu bersemangat dan cerah, aku juga ingin menjadi seperti itu. Aku selalu menghormatimu."

"Menghormati?"

"Ya! Bahkan sampai sekrang aku masih menghormatimu. Maka dari itu, aku berterimakasih."

Kyungsoo sempat membungkukkan badannya sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya. Jongin terus terdiam, kata kata Kyungsoo terus menari dengan indah di otaknya. Sekali lagi Jongin menatap lekat pohon ceri besar yang berada di hadapannya.

* * *

Jongin berlari menyusul Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae yang memanggil manggil namanya. Ini hari pertama ia bersekolah di SMA Yesul, maklum ia masih asing dengan trek menuju sekolah barunya. Beruntung seorang siswa baik hati memberi tahu jalan yang benar menuju sekolah itu. Wajahnya manis, dengan mata bulat yang membuatnya terlihat polos. Sekali lagi, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap siswa itu.

Angin menerpa tubuh pendek siswa itu, poninya ikut terbang terbawa angin. Seperti dalam _Slowmotion, _Jongin jatuh terperangkap dalam sosoknya. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis sampai mata bulatnya membentuk bulan sabit yang sempurna. Pipi gembilnya yang pucat terlihat bersinar saat sinar matahari musim semi menabraknya. Jongin ikut tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan itu.

Bodoh memang ia tak menanyakan namanya, Jongin tak bisa berpikir tadi. Ia terlalu jatuh dalam pandangan polos siswa itu. Tapi satu yang membuat Jongin yakin ia bisa mendekati siswa itu, mereka satu sekolah. Tak akan sulit menemukan siswa yang satu sekolah dengannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat Jongin harus berteman –atau mungkin lebih dengan siswa itu.

Tapi kini Jongin kembali pada realita. Ia memang dengan mudahnya menemukan siswa itu. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, teman sekelasnya. Pada awalnya Jongin berpikir akan sangat mudah untuk mencuri perhatian seorang yang polos sepertinya. Tapi Jongin salah, orang itu selalu bertingkah melenceng dari ekspetasi milik Jongin. Pada awalnya Jongin hampir menyerah saat Kyungsoo menjauhinya, ia selalu berpikir Kyungsoo membenci dirinya. Tapi nyatanya Jongin berhasil mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo. Tapi fakta itu tak membuat Jongin bahagia, Kyungsoo hanya _menghormati_nya.

"Kapan aku bisa mendekatimu? Sejak hari itu perasaan ini tumbuh menjadi semakin besar." Jongin bermonolog.

* * *

Musim panas hampir berakhir. Cuaca berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Seperti hari ini, hujan turu membasahi kota _Seoul_ yang sudah kehausan. Jongin duduk di bangkunya, akhir akhir ini hatinya selalu buruk. Sejak kejadian itu Kyungsoo makin menghindarinya dan itu semua membuatnya frustasi. Dan Jongin memiliki hobby baru sekarang, mencuri curi kesempatan untuk memperhtikan Kyungsoo. Mata elang Jongin terus mengikuti gerak gerik Kyungsoo yang tengah merangkai bunga di meja guru. Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar dan menatap Jongin balik. Jongin gelagapan, ia segera menarik buku sejarah yang ia pegang –berpura pura untuk membacanya.

"Hey ada pengumuman!" Choi Siwon alias wali kelas 1-3 itu tiba tiba berteriak sambil memasuki kelas.

"Perubahan tempat duduk. Semuanya berbaris dan ambil nomor undian ini." Lanjutnya sambil meletakan kotak berisi undian kursi di meja.

Semua siswa berlari dengan girang dan berusaha menjadi yang paling depan. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, laki laki itu masih sibuk menulis denah tempat duduk di papan tulis –sebagai panduan untuk teman temannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo selesai, ia menepuk tangannya agar bersih dari debu kapur. Ia hendak berjalan menuju antrian paling belakang tapi guru Choi menahannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau ambil duluan." Katanya sambil menunjuk kotak undian.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah gurunya. Tangan kecilnya meraih kotak itu dan mengambil satu kertas undian.

"Kenapa Toshio duluan?" Tanya seorang siswa.

"Iya tidak adil!" Yang lain menyahut.

"AKu tak mau duduk dekatnya."

"Diam!" Guru Choi mengebrak meja agar mereka berhenti bicara.

"Lakukan ini dengan tertib, dan panggil aku saat selesai." Lanjut guru Choi sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Murid murid itu hanya mengangguk patuh, Kyungsoo hanya menatap kepergian gurunya dalam diam. Setelah melihat denah dan menyocokkan dengan angka yang ia dapat, Kyungsoo meraih tasnya. Semua orang melihat Kyungsoo dengan takut, mereka memperhatikan dimana ia duduk. Kyungsoo duduk di barisan keempat dekat jendela. Semuanya menjadi diam saat Kyungsoo duduk. Tak ada yang mau mengambil undian berikutnya, mereka semua tak mau duduk dekat Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihat itu inisiatif meraih tasnya dan keluar dari barisan.

"Aku tak akan mengambil undian, aku langsung duduk saja."

Jongin duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Semuanya terkerjut dengan perlakuan Jongin. Mereka berkali-kali cerewet mengingatkan Jongin tentang kutukan Toshio –yang sama sekali tak Jongin hiraukan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya, Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan mengambil undian." Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga!" Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di bangku depannya. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih diam menatap Luhan. Baekhyun berlari dengan semangat menuju bangku dibelakang Kyungsoo. Bangku itu paling belakang dan disebelahnya tak ada bangku lain, pas untuk tempat tidur –pikir Baekhyun. Tapi dengan kecepatan angin lelaki tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol sampai di bangku itu terlebih dulu.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku memang duduk disini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan berjalan menuju bangku didepan Jongin. Pada akhirnya ia mengalah dengan lelaki bermarga park itu dan duduk disana. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Dahinya berkerut.

"Itu sangat menakutkan! Kenapa kau membuat wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Jongin pun ikut memandang Kyungsoo dengan dahi yang berkerut. Bagaimana mereka tak bingung, wajah Kyungsoo sangat menyeramkan sekarang. Dahinya berkerut, alis tebalnya hampir menyatu. Mata bulatnya menyipit sekarang, hidungnya kembang kempis. Bibirnya ia gigit.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku tak seperti ini, air mataku akan menangis sekarang. Dan jika menangis aku akan terlihat lebih kacau kan?" Sambung Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Luhan lnangsung tertawa saat mendengar itu, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum. Bahkan wajah terseram milik Kyungsoo masih terlihat manis di matanya.

"Aku, sangat bahagia bisa duduk disini."

* * *

"Akhirnya _topokki_ ku sampai. Selamat makan!" Baekhyun dengan brutal memasukan dua buah _topokki _panas ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melahap topokki miliknya. Jongin memasukan topoki milikny ke dalam mulut sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Wajah seramnya kembali.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Aku..ini pertama kalinya aku tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku merasa bahagia." Tutur Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa sampai hampir tersedak, Luhan menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Jongin memberikan segelas air putih kepada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Kata Baekhyun sambil cengegesan.

"Makanlah Kyungsoo, nanti dingin." Kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo menangguk, ia berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan _topokki_nya. Jongin kembal tersenyum, ia makin yakin Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik.

"Hey Chanyeol! Bagaimana latihan _baseball_nya?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Selesai lebih cepat," Chanyeol yang baru datang pun meletakan tasnya sembarangan.

"Kenapa Chanyeol-ssi ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Karena ini rumahnya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Jadi Chanyeol memiliki kedai _topokki _yang sangat enak? –batin Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menarik kursi mendekati mereka berempat, ia hendak bergabung untuk mengobrol. Tapi ia sempat berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Do Junsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin tertawa, "Siapa Junsoo? Dia ini Kyungsoo."

Luhan dan Baekhyun pun menyusul Jongin untuk tertawa. Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan.

"Dia memang payah mengingat nama." Kata Baekhyun.

"Mereka sudah mengenal sejak SD." Kata Luhan memberitahu.

"Bahkan sudah lebih lama dari itu. Mereka selalu terjebak." Jongin menambahkan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"Ya, aku dan Chanyeol adalah teman sejak kecil." Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

"Dia ku anggap saudaraku sendiri." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Baekhyun yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasukan _topokki_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Saudara? Siapa yang lebih tua?! Aku ingin menjadi_ Hyung_nya!" Baekhyun asal bicara.

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun cukup keras, "Bukan itu yang harusnya kau pikirkan. Bodoh."

Jongin tertawa –mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tanpa di sangka sangka Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa. Senyum indahnya kembali terlihat. Bibir berbentuk hati yang memikat itu ia pamerkan.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun memekik.

"Toshio baru saja tesenyum!" Luhan menyahut.

Chanyeol dan Jongin pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kenapa kau tak menjadikan senyum itu sebuah kebiasaan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Maafkan aku. Kalau gugup aku menjadi seperti ini." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah 'seram'nya.

"Kalau kau gugup kau menjadi menakutkan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, Baekhyun menjadi gemas sendiri.

"YaTuhan, Luhannie dia lucu sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan dalam diam, langkahnya terus mengikuti lelaki tinggi didepannya. Setelah selesai mengobrol di kedai milik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berpamitan untuk pulang. Mereka berpisah dengan ia berpisah dengan Luhan di tengah jalan, sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Chanyeol karena sudah terlalu malam. Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, berjalan hanya berdua dengan Jongin.

"Rumahmu ke arah sini?" Jongin berhenti dan berbalik.

"Iya." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku duluan ya?" Kata Jongin iseng.

"Ah? Baiklah. Lagi pula rumahku masih sangat jauh." Air wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedikit murung.

Jongin terkekeh, "Bercanda, aku akan menemanimu."

Jongin kembali berjalan, Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan. Ia tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Kau mau aku tinggal, Kyungsoo?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ah tidak, maafkan aku." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil.

Walaupun keduanya terdiam tapi Jongin tersenyum. Walaupun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya atau Kyungsoo, Jongin merasa momen ini sangat spesial. Berjalan dibawah ribuan bintang bersama Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih bersinar dibandingkan bintang bintang di langit. Jongin sangat yakin_ mereka _tengah menatap Kyungsoo dengan iri.

* * *

Seorang laki laki tampan –atau condong ke arah manis berjalan dengan anggunnya. Semua mata memandangnya, terpesona akan aura menyenangkan yang menyeruak dari diri itu. Sang pencuri perhatian hanya tersenyum dengan ramah kepada siswa sepanjang lorong. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "1-3". Lelaki itu menatap ke dalam kelas, memandang suasana disana. Lima orang siswa tengah bercakap dengan riang. Matanya menatap benci salah seorang siswa yang tengah tersenyum manis disana.

"Dasar tukang cari perhatian." Cibirnya.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N** [mohon dibaca]**

Halo! Panda selesai dari hiatus! Dan panda punya project fic baru, masih tentang school life, dan main pairingnya chanbaek! Ada yang penasaran? :3

Panda mau klarifikasi (bahasanyaXD) tentang fic ini. ada beberapa reader-nim yang 'menegur' panda tentang fic ini. kurang lebih mereka bertanya ini fic remake atau Cuma terinspirasi dari film kimi ni todoke. Tapi yang bikin panda sedih ada yang bilang ff ini plagiat dari film itu. memang salah panda, di chapter satu panda bilang ff ini 'terinspirasi' dari film tersebut, tapi coba baca baik baik author note di chapter dua panda meluruskan dan bilang 'remake versi kaisoo'. Jadi, panda Cuma mau bilang baca baik baik author note ya. Terkadang ada beberapa hal penting disana. Dan biar lebih jelas panda udah cantumin di warning. Enggak ada maksud plagiat, panda seneng sama cerita kimi ni todoke dan panda ingin buat versi kaisoo. Terlebih lagi gak semua adegan di film dan di fic ini sama, Cuma mungkin ada adegan dan percakapan panda ambil biar 'feel' nya ada.

Selepas dari itu panda terimakasih banget sama yang udah nunggu dan dukung fic ini! panda bahagia gak ketululungan, stress nya UAS terlupakan waktu baca review dari reader-nim. Ohya, ngomong ngomong buat yang uas, gimana uasnya? Lancar? :"

Sepertinya sampai disini dulu, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ~ panda bakal berusaha buat bales semuanya :* I Love You Guys!

Muchlove,

_dearpanda_


	5. Lee Tae Min

"_**F**__rom _**_M_**_e _**_T_**_o_**_ Y_**_ou__"_

_**Chapter **__**5 **__**: **__**L**__ee __**T**__ae__** M**__in_

_**Cast : D**__o__** K**__yungsoo__**, K**__im__** J**__ongin__**, **__other__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool life_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos__, "__**K**__imi __**n**__i __**T**__odoke" __**R**__emake_

_**A/N:**_

_Halo reader-nim. Pertama tama panda minta maaf karena update nya lama pake banget. Kemarin panda kena writer block, how sad. Tapi untungnya sekarang sudah sembuh fufufu. Dan ini chapter lima! Semoga kalian suka, happy reading ~_

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu. Musim panas mulai berjalan menjauh digantikan oleh musim gugur yang berangin. Festival olahraga pun mulai mendekat, semua orang disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing masing. Contohnya Kyungsoo, tanpa lelah ia terus berlatih untuk permainan sepak bola. Tentu saja pada awalnya Kyungsoo agak ragu untuk turut serta dalam festival tahunan ini, tetapi dorongan –atau paksaan dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk turut serta dalam festival itu. Sudah tiga hari semenjak Kyungsoo mulai berlatih, tetapi perkembangannya sangat lambat. Terkadang Baekhyun menjadi kesal, tapi untung Luhan yang memiliki hati lembut itu mampu membuat Baekhyun tenang. Luhan dengan perlahan terus mengajari Kyungsoo beberapa teknik menendang yang ia tahu.

"Ini untuk Baekhyun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi. Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan tiga kaleng _soft drink_ kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Toshio!" Baekhyun meraih minumannya dengan semangat.

"Terimakasih." Luhan meraih minumannya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun. Kini mereka bertiga tengah menepi di pinggir lapangan. Pohon rindang yang ada disana mereka jadikan tempat untuk berteduh dari sinar matahari.

"Sepertinya kelas kita akan menghadapi lawan yang sulit." Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan setelah meminum _soft drink_nya.

"Maafkan aku."

Mendengar suara milik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Aku akan giat berlatih dan berusaha dengan keras. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakan teman-teman semua." Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam. Mereka saling menukar pandang. Saat baru saja Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya, sebuah bola voli menggelinding ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit dan hendak mengembalikan bola itu. Dengan langkah pelan dan kepala yang tertunduk Kyungsoo menyerahkan bola itu kepada salah satu pemalin voli yang mendekatinnya. Murid itu tampak terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku!" Murid itu segera menyambar bola di tangan Kyungsoo lalu berlari.

_"__Kau tahu, Toshio yang memberikan bola ini padaku."_

_"__Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!"_

_"__itu sangat mengejutkan."_

_"__Bagaimana dengan kutukannya?"_

Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara para pemain voli. Ia hanya diam, tangannya mengepal erat. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu melempar tatapan prihatin pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Aku bertanya tanya, bagaimana cara menghentikan gosip tentang Toshio." Kata Baekhyun sambil memainkan bola sepak yang ia pegang.

Tiga sekawan itu tengah berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelas mereka. Setelah lelah berlatih sepanjang jam istirahat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Um..bagaimana kalau kita menulis di selembar kertas _'Kau tidak akan terkena kutukan jika berurusan dengan Do Kyungsoo Toshio"_ lalu kita menyelipkanya di koran-koran setiap rumah."

Baekhyun pun tertawa keras mendengar ide dari Kyungsoo, sedangkan yang di tertawakan hanya memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Itu akan di kategorikan sebagai kertas terror." Kata Baekhyun masih sambil tertawa.

Saat tiga sekawan itu masih mendiskusikan tentang hal itu, di sisi lain seorang pria memeperhatikan mereka. Sang pria pun tersenyum saat melihat perkembangan Kyungsoo . Setidaknya sekarang dia memiliki teman –batinnya.

"_Well well, _sepertinya kalian sangat bersemangat utnuk festival olahraga." Pria itu berucap saat ketiga orang itu mendekat.

"Ya begitulah!" Baekhyun berucap semangat sambil melemparkan bola yang ia pegang.

Dengan sigap pira itu menangkap bola yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku sangat mengharapkanmu untuk festival olahraga," Pria itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tapi ku harap kau tak lupa dengan tes Bahasa Inggris mu minggu ini." Tepat setelah pria itu berhenti bicara bola tadi mendarat di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi tuan Byun." Pria itu berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

"Pak Choi! Hei! Jangan pergi!" Baekhyun berusaha memanggil gurunya.

"Sial aku lupa dengan tes itu!"

Baekhyun terus menggerutu. Sedangkan Luhan yang telah hafal dengan tingkah Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo masih berada disana, ia berjalan dibelakang Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tampak berfikir, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Baekhyun.

* * *

Sang mentari masih dengan malu malu menunjukkan sinarnya, burung burung mulai berkicauan. Beberapa murid terlihat sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah, termasuk Kyungsoo. Kelasnya masih sepi, hanya beberapa murid yang datang sepagi ini. Beruntung Luhan sudah datang, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak merasa kesepian. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi!"

Suara teriakkan melengking yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya. Baekhyun dengan senyum secerah sinar mentari itu datang memasuki ruang kelas.

"Pagi!" Luhan balik menyapa.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas. Dengan hati hati ia berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun dan menyodorkan buku itu. Baekhyun menatap buku itu, _"Untuk Baekhyun-ssi. Ringkasan Materi Tes Bahasa Inggris"_ tertulis dengan rapi d sampulnya.

"Um, aku pikir hal ini akan berguna." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun yang _excited _meraih buku itu dengan cepat. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman dengan heboh.

"Wow! Ini sangat keren! Terimakasih Toshio!" Baekhyun masih terus membuka halaman buku itu.

"Lu, lihatlah ini! Bukankah ini hebat?" Baekhyun mendekatkan buku itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan pun ikut takjub dan membaca tulisan tulisan didalam buku itu.

"Jadi kau akan belajar untuk tes itu?" Chanyeol yang baru saja datang ikut bergabung.

"Diamlah! Aku pasti belajar untuk tes ini." Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa seorang siswa.

"Sangat mudah dimengerti. Toshio, apa kau menulis ini semua?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hey ada apa ini?" Siswa tadi menghampiri empat orang tersebut.

"Ah Jongin! Lihatlah ini!" Baekhyun menunjukkan buku itu kepada Jongin.

"Wow! Itu semua tulisan tangan? Pasti kau kelelahan." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya berpikir jika itu akan membantu Baekhyun-ssi, maka aku akan senang."

"Toshio terimakasih." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kelima orang itu terus berbincang sambil bercanda. Sesekali Baekhyun akan tertawa sangat keras kemudian Chanyeol akan menutup mulutnya. Lalu mereka berdua akan ribut. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa dan Jongin akan berusaha melerai mereka. Terus seperti itu, tapi Kyungsoo sangat senang berteman dengan mereka.

Di depan pintu kelas, berdiri seorang laki laki. Ia menatap lurus ke arah beberapa siswa di kelas itu. Mulutnya menggumamkan suatu kalimat sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum manis.

"Jongin-ah!" Teriak siswa tersebut.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Jongin menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju siswa itu.

"Taemin-ah?"

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Taemin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ada apa?" Jongin berdiri tepat di hadapan Taemin.

"Aku telah memperbaiki proposal untuk festival olahraga. Kau boleh memeriksanya dulu sebelum menandatangani ini." Taemin menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Jongin.

"Baiklah." Jongin hendak membuka berkas itu sampai kegiatannya terhenti.

"Kyungsoo? Mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aku agak mengantuk, jadi aku akan mencuci muka." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Taemin yang berada diantara keduanya hanya memperhatikan. Saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi, Taemin segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo kan?" Tanya Taemin dengan semangat.

"Eh? I-iya." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hebat! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Taemin kembali tersenyum dengan manis.

"Denganku?"

"Ya! Namaku Lee Taemin. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya. Aku juga."

Didalam kelas, sepasang mata rusa terus mengawasi gerak gerik ketiga orang yang berada di luar kelas.

* * *

"Baiklah istirahat 10 menit! Setelah itu kita memeriksa kelengkapan logistik."

Suasana ruang rapat mendadak gaduh. Beberapa orang mengeluh karena waktu istirahatnya yang pendek, beberapa orang lagi langsung berlari ke kafetaria untuk mendapatkan makanan. Jongin hanya diam di tempat duduknya, ia terus memperhatikan keadaan lapangan sampai sesuatu mengganggunya. Seseorang memaggil namanya dan membuatnya menolehkan kepala.

"Ada apa Taemin?" Perhatian Jongin masih pada lapangan.

"Apa kau membeli album _BIGBANG_ yang terbaru?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ah tentu saja."

"Aku ingin meminjamnya, boleh kan? Akhir akhir ini pengeluaranku sangat banyak. Aku ingin mendengarkan lagu lagu terbaru _BIGBANG_ tapi aku tak ena jika harus meminta uang kepada orang tuaku."

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya saat tak ada tanggapan dari Jongin. Jongin masih fokus menatap keluar jendela sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Jongin? Apa kau mendengarkan?" Taemin menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Eh iya? Ada apa tadi?" Jongin menatap Taemin.

"Album _BIGBANG_, aku ingin meminjamnya." Taemin tersenyum.

"Ah baiklah. Akan ku bawa nanti."

Baelum sempat Taemin mengatakan hal yang lainnya, Jongin sudah kembali menatap keluar jendela. Taemin menekuk wajahnya dan meremas kertas yang ia pegang. Dengan kesal ia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Suara suara halus terdengar dari arah lapang.

_"__Bagus Toshio! Itu sebuah kemajuan!"_

_"__Kita coba sekali lagi, ok?"_

* * *

Hari ini dimana hari besar itu akan terjadi, tes Bahasa Inggris. Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo karena ia lebih mudah untuk mempelajari bahasa asing itu. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa senang karena sudah membantu temannya. Sambil sedikit bersenandung Kyungsoo membawa dua kantung sampah non-organik menuju tempat pembuangan. Disana terlihat beberapa orang tengah mengobrol. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tubuhnya saat ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hey Minseok, apa kau sudah mendengar gosip tentang Baekhyun dan Luhan?"

"Tentu saja Yixing, gosip itu tengah ramai dibicarakan."

"Apa menurutmu Toshio serius?"

"Entahlah Zitao, tapi jika Baekhyun dan Luhan terus bergaul dengannya citra mereka akan turun."

"Bukankah Jongin juga dekat dengannya?"

"Itu benar Yixing, menurutku citranya juga akan turun."

"Seharusnya Jongin mengabaikannya saja."

"Ya, kau benar Zitao. Toshio memang seharusnya di abaikan."

Saat tiga siswa itu pergi, Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya. Ia menggenggam kantung sampah yang ia bawa dengan erat.

* * *

Bel berbunyi dengan keras, seluruh siswa dalam kelas menghentikan kegiatannya. Pengawas ruangan dengan cekatan mengambil seluruh lembar jawaban milik siswa. Baekhyun dengan semangat segera meraih tasnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Toshio ayo pergi." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan cerah.

"Ayo pergi!" Luhan menyusul dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Kita makan ramen lagi, kau suka kan?"

"Apa ramen lagi?"

"Ayolah Lu, aku ingin ramen." Baekhyun merajuk.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memeluk tasnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang mengedikkan bahu.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Maafkan chapter lima nya pendek banget T^T tapi di chapter depan mulai ada moment chanbaek loh ~ dan kira kira gimana kelanjutan pertemanan Lu-Baek-Soo ya ~

Terimakasih yang selalu dukung fic ini, Panda sayang kalian! Dan untuk yang mau memberi saran atau kritik panda selalu terbuka ~ ada yang mau request main pair untuk fic selanjutnya juga boleh. Jangan lupa rewiew, fav dan follow ya! Terimakasih =3

Sincerely,

dearpanda


	6. Kita tidak berteman?

"_**F**__rom _**_M_**_e _**_T_**_o_**_ Y_**_ou__"_

_**Chapter 6**_ _**: **__**K**__ita __**T**__idak__** B**__erteman__**?**_

_**Cast : D**__o__** K**__yungsoo__**, K**__im__** J**__ongin__**, **__other__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool life_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos__, "__**K**__imi __**n**__i __**T**__odoke" __**R**__emake_

_**A/N:**_

_Howdy? Semoga semuanya sehat! Dan selamat berlibur ~ merry xmas juga buat reader-nim yang merayakan. Gbu! x3 well, langsung aja panda persembahkan(?) chapter 6 ini! selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Chu!_

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat, suasan sekolah mulai sepi. Begitu pula dengan kafetaria, ruangan favorit para siswa ini pun sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa siswa yang masih terlihat berkeliaran disana. Didepan mesin minuman tiga orang siswa tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Gosip itu? Apa benar benar buruk?" Tanya salah seorag siswa.

"Baekhyun-ssi, dia adalah seorang berandalan yang bergabung dengan geng!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Dan Luhan-ssi dia adalah seorang pelacur yang memiliki 100 pacar sejak SMP! Cukup buruk bukan?"

"Itu Buruk! Oh! Omo!" Siswa tadi tampak terkejut dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

Kedua temannya mengikuti arah pandang siswa itu dan sama terkejutnya dengan dia.

"Kedengarannya menarik. Ayo kita berbagi gosip juga." Luhan berbicara sambil bersidekap.

Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung melangkah mendekati ketiga orang tersebut, "Siapa yang membuat gosip menarik itu?"

"Um..itu."

Baekhyun tanpa sungkan menggebrak mesin _softdrink_ yang ada dibelakang siswa itu. Seisi kafetaria menatap kejadian itu dalam diam.

"Toshio. Aku mendengar Toshio yang menyebarkan semua gosip itu." Siswa itu menunduk dalam.

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang – dahi mereka berkerut.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin Toshio yan menyebarkannya." Baekhyun berucap sambil meneguk minumannya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kalau dia bisa mengatakan hal hal seperti itu, dia tak mungkin seperti ini sekarang."

"Ah kau benar sekali, Lu."

"Oy! Do Kyungsoo."

Suara milik guru Choi membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari letak guru menyebalkan itu. Beberapa meter didepan mereka guru Choi dan Do Kyungsoo sedang berbicara.

"Kau melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan?" Guru Choi bertanya.

"_Ani_," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian berteman?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sebelum ia berbicara denga pelan, "Tidak. Kami tidak berteman."

"Tidak berteman? Aku kira kalian berteman."

"Toshio!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo diikuti dengan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Kita tidak berteman?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk meremas ujung blazer yang ia gunakan. Di ujung koridor Kyungsoo melihat Zitao, Xiying dan Minseok tengah menatapnya sambil berbisik.

"Permisi." Kyungsoo menundukkan badannya lalu berlari menjauh.

"Toshio!"

Baekhyun berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo, namun sesuatu menahannya. Sebuah lengan besar menahan tubuh kecilnya.

"Yak! Apa apaan kau! Lepaskan aku guru Choi!" Baekhyun terus meronta.

Luhan membantu temannya, tapi tubuh kecilnya kembali di tahan oleh guru Bahasa Inggris itu. Keduanya di seret oleh guru bertubuh besar itu ke arah ruang persiapan festival olahraga.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kalian harus membantu persiapan festival olahraga!"

* * *

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan cahayanya, burung burung berterbangan kembali ke dalam sangkarnya dan angin pun bertiup semakin kencang. Tapi itu semua tak membuat Baekhyun ataupun Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya. Baekhyun masih menendang nendang bola ke arah tembok dengan kesal. Sedangkan Luhan duduk bersila memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Guru Choi menyebalkan!" Baekhyun kembali menendang bola dengan kencang.

_Rooftop _memang menjadi tempat langganan Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk melepas penat. Dibandingkan kafetaria tempat ini udaranya lebih segar –bergitu kira kira yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan _kita tidak berteman_?" Akhirnya di cerewet Baekhyun mulai lelah dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

Luhan diam, kalau sudah begini Baekhyun menjadi sangat sensitif. Luhan melirik Baekhyun sebentar, si cerewet itu tengah menyeka air matanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Baek. Mungkin dia sedang bingung." Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa itu?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali menendang bola.

"Teman? Kapan kita bisa memanggil seseorang dengan kata teman?"

Luhan kembali diam, sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Pertanyaan Baekhyun memang sangat klise, tapi siapa yang bisa menjawab itu dengan tepat? Bahkan Luhan yang notabene adalah teman Baekhyun pun tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dan saat Luhan mendengar isakan Baekhyun ia menunduk. Keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan sore.

"Hey."

Suara Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Ayo kita bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah namun tak secerah hati Kyungsoo. Sejak kemarin ia terus murung dan tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan segala aktivitas sendiri –tanpa seorang teman sejak ia SD. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Kyungsoo merasa kesepian. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu loker miliknya.

"Toshio!"

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Bisakah kau jujur saat menjawabnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Toshio, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kami?" Kini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Apa kau suka pada kami?"

"Suka.." Wajah menyeramkan Kyungsoo kembali terlihat.

"Itu..Lebih, lebih dari suka." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka bertiga kembali hanyut dalam keheningan. Suara beberapa siswa yang baru datang mulai terdengar, Kyungsoo memperhatikan orang – orang itu dengan khawatir. Ia tak ingin citra Baekhyun ataupun Luhan hancur karena berada dekat dengan dirinya.

"Tidak baik jika kita terlihat bersama. Permisi." Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Mungkin berlari adalah hobi baru Kyungsoo akhir akhir ini. Walaupun ia tahu sebenarnya melarikan diri bukanlah hal yang bagus. Kyungsoo tahu seharuhnya ia mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin mereka berdua terlibat dalam masalah hanya karena dirinya. Kyungsoo sadar dia bukanlah siapa siapa yang harus dilindungi. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari air mata mulai mengalir di pipi tembamnya.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Tanpa terasa jam pelajaran telah usai dan sekolah tampak sepi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Langkah kecilnya membawa Kyungsoo menuju lapangan sekolah. Ia ingat betul Baekhyun dan Luhan akan membawanya kesini untuk berlatih sepak bola. Kyungsoo meletakan tasnya di bangku terdekat dan mengambil beberapa batu berukuran sedang. Ia menyusun batu batu itu menjadi sebuah garis. Kyungsoo mulai menendang satu persatu batu itu. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri didepan batu terakhir. Ia menatap batu itu cukup lama.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Luhan-ssi."

Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Ia tak ingin seperti ini. Ia ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil sedikit terisak. Kyungsoo terus seperti itu sampai sebuah bola sepak menggelinding ke arahnya dan membuat pria pendek itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau menggunakan batu-batu untuk berlatih?"

Kim Jongin, pria sempurna itu tengah beridi di hadapan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya diam tak memberikan respon. Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kemana Baekhyun dan Luhan? Biasanya kalian berlatih bersama." Jongin kembali bersuara.

Setiap orang orang menyinggung tentang Luhan dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo selalu merasa seperti tersambar petir. Rasanya ia ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Dan hal itu pun terjadi saat ini, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongin. Tetapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau ia tak mengejar Kyungsoo. Buktinya sekarang tangan mungil Kyungsoo telah ia genggam dan membuat pria itu berhenti berlari.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kita tidak bisa. Um maksudku kalau kita bersama—" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Berbicaralah yang jelas." Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau bersamaku. Gara gara aku, citra semua orang akan menjadi buruk." Kyungsoo terisak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba dengan segenap tenaga untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Apa karena gosip itu?"

Ini Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya yang lolos, "Aku sebenarnya ingin bersama Baekhyun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi, tapi aku tak ingin membebani mereka."

"Menjadi beban atau tidak, bukan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan. Itu keputusan kami. Kami, tidak peduli dengan semua gosip itu."

Kini Kyungsoo berhenti terisak, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Jongin. Dengan perlahan ia menarik tangannya yang terus digenggam oleng pria tinggi itu.

"Kyungsoo, jika keadaan ini terbalik maksudku jika Luhan atau pun Baekhyun menjauhi mu hanya karena gosip yang tidak jelas, apakah kau menginginkan hal itu? "

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Begitu pula Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka tak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Jongin berlari dan meraih bola yang tadi mereka abaikan lalu ia meletakannya di depan kaki Kyungsoo. Ia kembali berlari dan berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Coba tendang bola itu ke arahku." Seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menendang bola itu dengan pelan. Bola itu berhenti bergerak sebelum sampai di hadapan Jongin.

"Teman itu sebuah harta yang sangat berharga. Jika kau ingin memilikinya, kau harus berjuang." Jongin berucap sambil kembali menendang bola itu kepada Kyungsoo.

* * *

Di sisi lain Kota Seoul, tepatnya di tepi sungai Han Baekhyun tengah duduk menatap langit. Ia sedang berusaha mencari moodnya kembali. Ditemani dengan satu potong bakpao panas Baekhyun terus memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Apa aku harus mengiburmu?"

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Seorang pria tinggi tiba tiba datang dan duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memukul lengan pria itu pelan,

"Diam."

"Roti isi daging lagi?"

"Ini bakpao kacang merah bodoh." Baekhyun mengigit bakpaonya dengan brutal.

"Kau tak pernah berubah ya?" Chanyeol kembali beruara.

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu datang kesini kalau bersedih."

"Aku tidak sedang bersedih."

Keduanya terdiam, keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing masing. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun. Matanya mulai terpejam, ia tersenyum menikmati angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Berat tahu." Baekhyun cemberut.

Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda. Dalam hati kecilnya ia tersenyum, bukankah sangat langka memiliki waktu hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun sangan menikmati waktu waktu seperti ini –walaupun kali ini suasananya kurang tepat.

"Ini bukan gara gara gosip murahan itu kan?"

Chanyeol kembali bertanya tentang topik utama mengapa Baekhyun berada di sini. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan yakin.

"Aku tak peduli dengan gosip itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ini tentang Toshio." Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit.

"Saat aku dan Luhan bertanya tentang apakah ia menyukai kami, dia tidak menjawab. Padahal aku sangat yakin dia menyukai kami. Apa aku terlalu sombong?" Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Mungkin dia memang tak menyukaimu." Perkataan Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu dia membenciku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, dia membencimu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"Hey! Apakah itu yang kau sebut menghibur?" Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulannya di kepala Chanyeol.

"Tapi mungkin ada alasan lain." Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Alasan lain?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil berdiri dari duduknya, "Jika Junsoo mengatakan 'apapun' kepadamu, aku akan menghiburmu. Aku ada janji, sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol dalam diam,

"Namanya Kyungsoo bukan Junsoo. Bodoh."

* * *

"Luhan!"

Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Luhan. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang telah membuat janji di taman ini, mereka berniat ingin berbicara kepada Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku sedikit terlambat." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Tak apa Baek." Luhan tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, hari ini aku pergi ke perpustakaan dan meminjam buku kumpulan cerita horror. Dan yang kutemui Toshio telah meminjam buku ini." Luhan mengeluakan sebuah buku dari tasnya.

"Oh astaga! Dia sangat naif!" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Saat di kedai _toppoki _apakah dia benar benar tertawa?" Luhan bertanya sambil kembali memasukan buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Iya dia tertawa! Itu benar benar membuatku terkejut." Baekhyun membayangkan kembali saat hal itu terjadi.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun diam, mereka menikmati suasana musim gugur yang dingin di sore hari. Mereka sibuk membayangkan hal hal yang telah terjadi bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Anak itu, telah terbiasa di hindari oleh teman temannya. Jadi ia menganggap hal itu adalah hal biasa. Meskipun sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian." Baekhyun berucap sambil menatap langit.

"Benarkah? Aku juga dilahrikan untuk menjadi sendiri dan sulit untuk memahami perasaanku. Aku bisa mengerti sedikit tentang perasaanya. Dan ketika Toshio benar benar tertawa, entah bagaimana aku pun merasa sangat senang." Luhan ikut menatap langit.

"Kau juga merasa senang?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu berusaha memahami perasaannya."

"Hey Lu, bukankah kita selalu memikirkan tentang Toshio?"

"Tentu saja. Dan inilah yang disebut teman." Luhan tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengatakan pada Toshio apa yang sebenarnya kita rasakan?"

* * *

Hari ini Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disini sekitar tiga puluh menit. Ia terus berlatih –atau lebih tepatnya menemukan kata kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan. Saat ia hendak memulai kembali acara latihan berbicaranya tiga orang siswa tiba tiba memasuki toilet itu. Kyungsoo berlari masuk kedalam salah satu bilik untuk menyembunyikan dirinya saat mengetahui siapa ketiga orang itu. Huang Zitao, Zhang yixing dan Kim Minseok –ketiga orang yang membuat Kyungsoo cemas.

"Aku sangat terkejut, tapi ia bilang Luhan selalu meminta bayaran untuk setiap kencannya."

"Prostitusi anak sekolahan? Jadi dia benar benar membuat orang membayarnya?"

"Baekhyun dan Luhan, dari penampilannya saja kita sudah tahu."

"Kau benar, Baekhyun dan Luhan memang begitu."

Cukup. Kyungsoo sudah cukup mendengar omong kosong tentang kedua temannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ketika ia menunjukkan diri, bayangan dirinya muncul pada cermin, membuat ketiga orang itu memutar tubuh dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Itu salah paham." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ada Toshio-ssi disini?" Tanya Zitao dengan ketus.

"Seperti yang ku katakan, itu hanya salah paham. Baehyun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi adalah orang yang baik."

Ketiga orang itu hanya tertawa meremehkan. Zitao pun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, kedua teman Zitao mengikutinya di belakang. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana yang benar? Mereka hanyalah anak nakal dan pelacur." Zitao berkata dengan nada malas.

"Kau salah! Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, tarik kembali kata katamu! Baekhyun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi benar benar orang baik."

"Bicaramu sangat pelan." Zitao mendorong pundak Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu diluar pintu toilet telah banyak siswa yang berdiri disana, semua penasaran ada keributan apa yan terjadi antara Zitao –dan teman temanya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat pun menjadi penasaran.

"Hey Jinki, apa yang terjadi?" Jongin bertanya kepada salah satu siswa yang berada disana.

"Didalam, Zitao dan Toshio sedang berkelahi." Jawab Jinki.

"Eh? Berkelahi?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, itu yang ku dengar. Mereka berbicara tentang Luhan dan Baekhyun." Tambah Jinki lagi.

"Dimana Luhan dan Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku melihat Baekhyun di dalam kelas."

"Ayo kita panggil mereka!"

Jongin pun menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari kerumunan. Mereka berlari menuju kelas dan memanggil kedua orang itu. Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tengah mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertahan menghadapi tatapan menghina dari Zitao dan teman temannya.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Zitao dan kembali memohon, "Tarik lagi kata katamu. Jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentang mereka."

Bukannya meng-iyakan, Zitao menarik tangannya dengan kencang dan mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Bukan aku yang mengatakan hal itu! kaulah orangnya!" Zitao kembali melemparkan tatapan jijiknya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kaulah yang menyebarkan gosip buruk tentang mereka!" Kini Minseok yang membentak Kyungsoo.

"A-Aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau memanfaatkan mereka untuk mendekati Kim Jongin, kan? Ini agak aneh untuk mereka berdua karena bergaul denganmu." Tuduh Yixing.

"Kau salah. Kalian tak mengerti apa apa!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya, ia sempat menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Baekhyun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi memperlakukan ku dengan sangat baik. Mereka sangat peduli padaku! Sangat." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Di tengah siswa yang sedang mengerubungi pintu toilet. Baekhyun dan Luhan memaksa untuk masuk. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang Jongin Katakan, dan langkah mereka berdua terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi, aku bukan hanya menyukai mereka berdua. Tapi lebih dari itu! Aku menyayangi mereka!"

Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun dan Luhan berada diruangan itu, Kyungsoo tahu mereka berdua mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan. Dan itu semua membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Zitao menjauh dari Kyungsoo. mereka –Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri didepan Kyungsoo.

"Menjauhlah!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Dia menyebarkan gosip dan kau masih menyelamatkanya?!" Tanya Zitao dengan kesal kepada Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak melakukannya!" Baekhyun dengan berteriak dengan tegas.

"Bukan dia pelakunya." Luhan meyakinkan.

"Sebaliknya itu kau! Kau yang membuat gosip ini tersebar!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu milik Zitao.

"Bukan kami."

Zitao membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi Kyungsoo menahan tangannya, dengan malas zitao memutar kepalanya dan melempar tatapan ada-apa-lagi.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau ucapkan, tarik kembali."

"Baiklah, aku menariknya kembali." Zitao menarik tangannya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kedua temannya pun mengikuti kepergian Zitao. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Mereka mengerti. Mereka benar benar -ssi! Luhan-ssi!"

Sementara itu wajah Baekhyun sudah kacau, hidungnya sudah memerah. Ia menahan tangisannya. Luhan tersenyum dengan lembut dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Toshio, itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuk kami."

* * *

Seharusnya pelajara sudah dimulai sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu. Seharusnya Baekhyun, Luhan maupun Kyungsoo ada di dalam kelas bahasa inggris. Tapi mereka mengabaikan itu semua. Mereka memilih diam di atas _rooftop_. Tangan lembut Luhan dengan lihai memberi obat kepada lengan Kyungsoo yang agak membiru.

"Kau terluka." Luhan terus mengobati lebam di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit bercanda.

"Aku sudah menyerah. Aku selalu ingin berteman dengan semua orang, tapi aku tak pernah bisa. Jadi aku berpikir tidak apa apa untuk menyerah. Tapi, Luhan-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi, aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk kalian berdua." Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

"Jika kita terlihat bersama, gosip aneh akan mulai terdengar dan menyakiti hatimu. " Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Toshio, apa kau berfikir kami akan terluka oleh gosip?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dan kau bilang kami akan terluka jika terlihat bersamamu?" Luhan ikut bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku benar benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika kalian terluka. Apapun yang kulakukan pasti kesalahpahaman akan muncul. Tapi, aku ingin terus bersama sama dengan kalian berdua."

Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar, ia menarik nafas dalam dan menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Baekhyun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi, aku ingin berteman dengan kalian berdua."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat,

"Toshio, kau tak bisa terus sendirian." Luhan berkata dengan sangat lembut.

Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan tangisannya pun gagal. Ia menangis. Ia tak tahan dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Toshio kau tahu? Kita sudah menjadi teman bahkan sebelum kita menyadari hal itu terjadi." Baekhyun pun menyusul Luhan untuk memluk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan namanya.

"Kyungsoo, kita adalah teman." Luhan menambahkan.

Saat ini Kyungsoo rasanya ingin pingsan. Ia terlalu bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan dan Baekhyun menyebutkan nama aslinya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Biarkan tetesan air matanya yang bercerita tentang semua yang ia rasakan. Tapi satu hal yang ia dapatkan hari ini, Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

* * *

Jongin tersenyum, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon besar. Ia tentu saja melihat semua kejadian di _rooftop_ barusan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun, tapi ia yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia yakin tiga sekawan itu telah mampu berkata jujur kepada satu sama lain. Dan tentu saja Jongin sangat bahagia akan hal itu. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus Jongin lakukan.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

A/N:

LOL. Kayanya ini chapter terpanjang yang aku buat sejauh ini XD semoga memuaskan, dan maaf kalau banyak typo. Keyboard ku lg aneh -_-" (atau emang jarinya yang keseleo). Chapter depan festival olahraga akan berlangsung! Yuhu ~ hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi? (ceritanya sok misterius) dan mohon maaf banget karakter Zitao, Yixing dan Minseok songong banget disini, itu cuma tuntutan peran guys! hehehe

Ohya, adakah yang update berita tentang exo? Seharusnya Wuyifan sama Xi Luhan menghadiri Sohu Fashion Awards dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi sayangnya luhan engga dateng T^T agak kecewa sih, padahal kan kalau dua duanya dateng greget gimana gitu(?) Dan pada malam itu ternyata Wuyifan, Jessica sama Kiko duduknya berdekatan ya :o (andai aja ada luhanT.T) hehehe maaf jadi curhat. Makasih yang terus dukung fic ini, makasih juga buat jongimn. Lol. Siapa ya dia (?) Jangan lupa tinggalkan review lagi ~ Saranghae chu buat readernim ~ *kiss*

Muchlove,

_dearpanda._


	7. Orang Spesial

"_**F**__rom _**_M_**_e _**_T_**_o_**_ Y_**_ou"_

_**Chapter 6 : O**__rang __**S**__pesial_

_**Cast : D**__o__** K**__yungsoo__**, K**__im__** J**__ongin__**, **__other__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool life_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos, "__**K**__imi __**n**__i __**T**__odoke" __**R**__emake_

_**A/N:**_

_Lama gak berjumpa dengan toshio dan tuan sempurna ~ mehehehe. Panda akhirnya selesai degan chapter tujuh ini. panda bakal usaha untuk update fic ini atau 'Hi School' satu minggu sekali :3 semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. selamat membaca yuhu ~ _

* * *

Dinginnya suhu tak ayal membuat siswa SMU Yesul menjadi malas. Dengan semangat mereka berkumpul di lapangan untuk menyemangati kelasnya masing masing. Berbagai macam atribut mereka kenakan, yel yel penyemangatpun tak lupa mereka teriakkan. Kyungsoo, si Toshio yang selalu dijauhi teman temanya kini ikut berperan dalam festival olahraga. Kaki kecilnya berlari kesana kemari untuk menendang bola hitam dan putih yang terus menggelinding. Terkadang ia gunakan kakinya itu untuk mengoper si kulit bundar kepada sahabatnya, Luhan. Pertandingan sepak bola berlangsung seru, dan tim Kyungsoo mendapatkan kemenangan. Semua berteriak gembira, bahkan mereka tak menghiraukan lagi 'kutukan' yang Kyungsoo bawa.

Jongin tersenyum melihat siswa bermata bulat itu tengah dikelilingi teman temannya. Ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol untuk melakukan pemanasan. Tetapi kedua manik itu terus saja mengikuti gerak gerik si Toshio. Ia kembali tersenyum saat laki laki mungil itu berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk mendukungnya –kelasnya- dalam pertandingan baseball.

Pertandingan baseball berlangsung seimbang, penonton dibuat was was dengan permainan kedua tim. Kali ini adalah pukulan terakhir, jika Jongin mampu mencetak angka maka dapat dipastikan kelasnya akan lolos menjadi juara satu. Saat peluit dibunyikan, Jongin telah bersiap untuk berlari. Pukulan keras dari Chanyeol membuat bola melambung cukup jauh. Jongin dengan sekuat tenaganya berlari menuju pos terakhir. Jika ia telat barang satu detik, ia akan _mati_. Tapi untunglah dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Wasit berteriak Jongin aman, itu menandakan timnya menang.

Sorak sorai dari teman sekelasnya pun terdengar lebih keras. Ia berlari menghampiri teman sekelasnya untuk melakukan _high five. _Jongin telah sampai pada orang terakhir dibarisan pertama. Laki laki itu pendek, dengan mata bulat dan rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Wajah polos itu tersenyum kepada Jongin. Tangan kecilnya diangakat ke udara untuk menyamai tinggi tangan milik Jongin. Keduanya pun terjebak dalam pandangan mata masing masing untuk beberapa saat.

Disisi lain, seorang laki laki manis terus saja memperhatikan mereka berdua. Pandangan laki laki itu sulit di artikan. Saat Jongin melagkah pergi, laki laki manis itu berjalan menuju sebrang lapangan untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol hebat ya. Dia memukul semuanya." Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo berdecak kagum.

"Sudah seharusnya, dia sangat berambisi dalam olahraga ini." Luhan mengangguk angguk.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Suara asing itu membuat tiga pasang mata tadi menoleh. Mereka mendapati seorang dengan warna tim yang berbeda dihadapan mereka. Dahi Baekhyun dan Luhan berkerut, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum pada orang itu.

"Kau ada waktu?" Tanya laki laki itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti laki laki manis tadi. Luhan terus saja memperhatikan laki laki itu, rasanya ia pernah melihat orang itu.

"Baek, laki laki itu siapa?"

"Dia Taemin." Kata Baekhyun yang kembali menonton pertandingan di lapangan.

"Taemin siapa?" Luhan menarik narik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi Jongin sering bercerita tentangnya." Tutur Baekhyun.

"Ah, temannya Jongin?"

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya, kita berteman kan?" Tanya Taemin.

"I-iya." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kini kedua orang itu berada cukup jauh dari lapangan, Taemin membawa Kyungsoo menuju taman di halaman sekolah.

"Aku memiliki masalah. Ada orang yang aku sukai, bisakah kau membantuku?" Taemin kembali berbicara.

"Jika aku bisa membantunya, tentu saja." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih!" Taemin terlihat bersemangat. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Orang yang aku sukai adalah Jongin." Taemin berkata dengan malu malu.

"Eh?"

Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah, ia tak lagi tersenyum. Ada perasaan aneh yang merayap dari perut menuju hatinya. Rasanya seperti ditekan, sesak.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi." Taemin melirik alrojinya dan bangkit.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya Kyungsoo. Sampai Jumpa."

Taemin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, tetapi tangannya terasa ditahan. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memegangi tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taemin dengan seyuman.

"Ah maafkan aku." Kyungsoo melepas pegangannya pada Taemin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu." Sambungnya sambil menunduk.

"Kenpa? Kita berteman kan? Kau bilang mau membantuku." Taemin menunjukkan senyuman –dibuat buatnya.

"Jongin adalah," Kyungsoo memberikan jeda yang agak panjang. "Spesial. Dia orang yang spesial untukku."

"Jadi, apakah kau berpikir untuk pergi dengannya?"

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Maksudku apakah istimewa yang kau maksud adala perasaan cinta?"

"Perasaan cinta?"

Kyungsoo masih saja memasang ekspresi bingungnya. Sedangkan Taemin sudah kesal, nada bicaranya mulai berubah.

"Maksudku perasaanku berbeda! Jadi apa maksud spesial itu? Apa itu karena dia lembut kepadamu?" Taemin mulai membentak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Mungkin seperti itu."

Taemin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau berpikir Jongin spesial karena kau tak pernah berbicara kepada orang lain. Cobalah berbicara kepada orang lain!" Taemin memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo.

"Contohnya, Chanyeol-ssi! Cobalah berbicara dengan dia."

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ya, selain itu tempat duduknya dekat denganmu. Cobalah berbicara dengannya." Taemin menarik tangannya kembali.

"Jika kau mencobanya mungkin kau akan berpikir Chanyeol juga spesial. Temui dia di aula siang ini."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar penuturan Taemin.

* * *

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya pada panggung kecil yang berada di aula. Tubuhnya lelah setelah pertandingan baseball terakhirnya. Tapi ketenangannya itu diusik oleh suara langkah kaki.

"Permisi Chanyeol." Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Taemin mengatakan kau ada disini dan aku harus menemuimu." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, kau itu Junsoo kan?" Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo." Kata laki laki kecil itu.

"Kyungsoo. Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bicara tentang.." Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Hari ini Kyungsoo sangat manis ya?" Taemin berjalan disebelah Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum.

Taemin mengangguk, "Selama permainan baseball Kyungsoo terus terusan melirik Chanyeol."

"Hah?" Jongin mengentikan langkahnya."

"Chanyeol hebat kan? Dia menjadi pahlawan hari ini." Taemin tersenyum dengan manis kepada Jongin.

* * *

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang masalah cinta. Apa kau mengetahui apa itu? Aku pikir aku tidak mengerti." Kata Kyungsoo yang telah duduk sila berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Perasaan khusus yang sulit dijelaskan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi spesial?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Perasaan ini sangat spesial, bahkan saat sebelum kau menyadarinya." Chanyeol memberikan jeda sejenak.

"Perasaan itulah yang selama ini aku rasakan pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol memamerkan giginya.

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak terkejut, ia menatap dalam Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tetap rahasiakan ini ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Ini benar benar hebat!" seru Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan tawa dari Chanyeol.

Diluar aula Taemin terus saja menempel pada Jongin. Bahkan sesekali Taemin mencuri kesempatan untuk berpegangan tangan pada Jongin.

"Aku sudah mendengarkan album yang kupinjam dari mu. Sekarang aku tengah menghafalkan semua liriknya." Kata Taemin sambil menatap Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Saat Jongin memalingkan pandangannya pada Taemin, tak sengajnya menangkap Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan Taemin yang terus memanggilnya ataupun tatapan bingung dari Chanyeol bahkan Kyungsoo. dengan tergesa gesa Jongin menarik tangan milik Kyungsoo. Ia membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke lapangan. Keadaan lapangan sudah sepi, para siswa telah berhamburan menuju dalam gedung sekolah saat pertandingan terakhir selesai.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tangan Kyungsoo dari genggamannya. Ia tak langsung berbicara, membuat Kyungsoo yang bingung terus menatapnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin dengan serius.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku menyukainya."

Jongin diam dengan seribu kata. Banyak sekali kata kata yang mendesak keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi lidahnya seakan membeku. Susah sekali untuk digerakan. Mata tajamnya yang tadi menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalam ia alihkan pada objek lain.

"Ah, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa."

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo saat suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol sebagai teman sekelas." Sambung Kyungsoo dengan senyuman cerah.

Jongin mengedipkan mataya beberapa kali, ia menepuk dahinya pelan. Tubuhnya ia bawa turun untuk berjongkok.

"Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung." Gumam Jongin.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo ikut berjongkok disebelah Jongin.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa apa."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin khawtir, ia takut Jongin akan berpikir Kyungsoo membenci Chanyeol.

"Tapi menurutku Chanyeol itu sangat keren. Permainan baseballnya hebat." Kyungsoo kembali berbicara.

Jongin tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, "Ya, aku tahu."

* * *

Chanyeol yang terus di introgasi oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya menyerah. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia simpan disakunya sambil melahap bento kesukaannya.

"Aku menemukan itu di lokerku."

Baekhyun membaca tulisan itu, "_Tolong datang ke Aula pukul 12.00 -Do Kyungsoo._"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut ia segera menarik Luhan untuk melihat kertas itu lebih dekat.

"Ini bukan tulisan Kyungsoo kan?"

Luhan menyambar kertas yang Baekhyun pegang dan memperhatikannya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo datang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu kemana dia sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Pergi ke suatu tempat. Jongin menyeretnya."

"Jongin juga datang? Kenapa ini sangat membingungkan.

"Dia datang dengan seorang laki laki berambut pirang."

"Berambut pirang?" Luhat mengeryit.

Ia tampak berpikir dan menyatukan semua kepingan kepingan petunjuk dengan kejadian hari ini. Sampai akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Tangan mungilnya menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya!"

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N****_:_**

Maaf deskripsi waktu olahraganya aneh hehehe. Maksud Taemin waktu tanya Kyungsoo mau "pergi" itu maksudnya "pergi berkencan" bukan kabur (?) dan kira kira siapa ya pelakunya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan dan Baekhyun :3 tunggu di chapter depan ya! Jangan lupa review ~~

Sincerely,

Dearpanda.


	8. Perasaanku berbeda

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memandangi Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sudah cepat ayo ikut aku."

Luhan menarik paksa lengan milik Baekhyun. Dengan langkah yang tergesa ia membawa sahabatnya keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

* * *

"_**F**__rom _**_M_**_e _**_T_**_o_**_ Y_**_ou"_

_**Chapter 7 :P**erasaanku **B**erbeda_

_**Cast : D**__o** K**yungsoo**, K**im** J**ongin**, **other**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship**, R**omance**, S**chool life_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao**i, **b**x**b**,T**ypos, "**K**imi **n**i **T**odoke" **R**emake_

_**A/N:**_

_jujur, tadinya aku mau buat chapter ini lebih panjang..tapi entah kenapa engga bisa :') dan ada yang masih ingin fic ini? masih dong ya masih *melas* maaf ya kurang memuaskan, but enjoy! _

* * *

Taemin yang tengah bersiul dengan riang terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya sosok dua orang laki laki dengan _head-band _berwarna merah tengah menatapnya dengan garang. Taemin mengenal betul kedua laki-laki menyebalkan itu, yang berambut hitam keunguan itu bernama Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang bersurai coklat madu itu bernama Luhan. Ia balas menatap kedua orang itu dengan jengkel.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Jangan kira kami tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Luhan mendorong bahu Taemin, punggungnya menabrak loker dibelakangnya.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Tantang taemin.

"Ini," Baekhyun menyodorkan secarik kertas kedepan wajah Taemin. "Ini bukan tulisan Kyungsoo."

Taemin terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa kalian berpikir itu adalah diriku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang begitu terobsesi kepada si _Tuan Sempurna_?"

Kini Luhan yang tertawa meremehkan saat raut wajah Taemin berubah murung. Senyum manis –yang dibuat buat—itupun menghilang dari wajah putih yang sedikit ia poles.

"Taemin_-ssi _, kau mencoba memisahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kan?" Baekhyun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan.

"Namun sayang tidak berjalan dengan lancar." Luhan menambahkan.

"Luhan? Baekhyun?"

Luhan, Baekhyun maupun Taemin memutar kepalanya dan menapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di ujung lorong. Dengan langkah kecilnya yang terburu buru Kyungsoo menghampiri ketiga temannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

"Laki laki ini mencoba menjebakmu." Tuduh Luhan pada Taemin.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo yang kebingungan hanya menatap Luhan dengan Taemin bergantian.

"Bahkan, aku yakin gosip miring tentang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan aku kamu juga yang membuat itu semua." Luhan mendelik tajam kepada Taemin.

Hening. Tak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar selain suara derap sepatu milik para murid yang kebetulan melintas di lorong itu. Suasana itu masih hening sampai senyuman menyebalkan milik Taemin kembali mengembang.

"Aku yang menyebarkan semua gosip itu. Apa masalahnya?" Taemin berucap santai.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menarik kerah baju milik Taemin, " Beraninya!"

"Baek!" Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun yang hendak melayangkan satu pukulan kepada Taemin.

"Minta maaf kepada Kyungsoo sekarang!" Luhan kembali bersuara.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti keadaan ini mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia terus memandang Taemin dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"I-ini sebuah salah paham." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Taemin tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun yang kesabarannya telah habis sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"K-karena dia temanku."

Kyungsoo berucap dengan mantap sambil tersenyum ke arah Taemin. Sedangkan laki laki itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Bagian belakang tubuhnya yang bersender pada loker ia tegakkan.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman!" Taemin mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau itu menyebalkan! Terlalu naif! Kau adalah hama pengganggu yang selalu menempel pada Jongin dan itu sangat membuatku membencimu."

Ucapan Taemin membuat Kyungsoo diam, mulutnya membuka dan menutup untuk beberapa kali, "A-aku—"

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Jongin!" Luhan memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

Mata Taemin membulat, ia menatap Luhan dengan penuh kebencian. "Adukan saja! Aku tidak takut!" Teriak Taemin membuat beberapa siswa memandang ke arah mereka.

Luhan mendecih pelan, "Ayo kita pergi."

Luhan maupun Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Taemin juga Kyungsoo yang masih diam ditempatnya. Wajah Taemin tampak begitu buruk sekarang, Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia menggigit bibirnya, matanyapun sedikit berair. Dan entah dorongan dari mana Kyungsoo berlari menyusul Baekhyun dan Luhan yang telah berjalan cukup Jauh.

"Baekhyun-ah, Luhan-ah!" Suara Kyungsoo membuat keduanya berhenti dan memutar badannya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Tolong Jangan beritahu ini kepada Jongin. Aku yakin jika Jongin tahu ini, ia tidak akan marah sama sekali. Dan aku juga yakin Taemin melakukan ini dengan tidak sengaja."

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Keduanya denan penuh harap.

"Kyungsoo? Yang benar saja, kenapa kamu masih mem—" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Luhan.

"_Fine_. Jika kamu yang memintanya."

Suara Luhan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia berbalik dan tatapannya bertemu dengan milik Taemin yang tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun baru saja akan memprotes keputusan Luhan kalau tangannya tak di tarik menjauh oleh laki laki berambut madu itu. Luhan sepertinya mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan, ia tersenyum ke arah laki laki bermata bulat itu sebelum benar benar pergi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dan berhenti disebelah tubuh Taemin yang masih membatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Taemin tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Uhm," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Tentang perasaanku terhadap Jongin."

Taemin mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh antisipasi. Sebenarnya ia agak terganggu jika Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama laki laki yang paling ia senangi itu. Ia merasa suara Kyungsoo sungguh menjengkelkan saat menyebutkannya.

"Perasaanku terhadap Jongin benar benar istimewa. Meskipun aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa perasaan ini spesial." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang.

"Sungguh sulit bagiku untuk menceritakan perasaanku pada seorang teman." Lanjutnya sambil meremas ujung kaus olahraganya.

"Sudah kubilang kita bukan teman!" Taemin kembali berteriak membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sejak SMP aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Jongin! Kau tak bisa membandingkan perasaanku dengan perasaanmu! Sejak dulu—" Taemin mulai terisak. "Sejak dulu aku aku mencari perhatiannya, sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku belajar dengan sungguh giat untuk masuk ke sekolah ini dan aku pikir keadaan akan membaik tapi pada kenyataannya Jongin tidak mencintaiku. Semua menjadi sia sia saat Jongin tidak membalas perasaanku."

Taemin mulai menangis, air matanya mulai berjatuhan dengan begitu saja. Kyungsoo menatap Taemin dengan panik, ia merogoh isi sakunya dan mendapatkan sebuah sapu tangan bergambar pororo. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan benda itu ke hadapan Taemin.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang naif sepertimu." Taemin memandang sapu tangan itu.

"Aku benar benar membencimu!" Teriak Taemin sebelum ia menepis benda itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya, tangan kecilnya memungut sapu tangan yang dihempaskan Taemin menuju lantai. Ia tak begitu mengenal banyak perasaan, bahkan perasaan miliknya sendiri. Ada sesuatu rasa menyesakkan di dadanya saat ini. Masih dengan posisinya yang berjongkok, ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

* * *

"Dengan ini saya membubarkan komite festival olahraga!" Seru Choi Siwon yang berperan sebagai penanggung jawab komite tersebut.

"Semuanya telah bekerja keras! Terimakasih!"

Untaian kata kata itu membuat seisi ruangan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ruang kelas itu bertambah gaduh saat sang guru meninggalkannya begitu saja. Beberapa dari mereka mulai membicarakan soal pesta tahun baru yang akan di adakan di akhir tahun ini. Namun sebagian besar dari mereka mulai membereskan barang barangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Taemin apa kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Salah seorang murid menghampiri Taemin dan di balas gelengan olehnya. Murid itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ruangan itu sudah sepi sekarang, menyisakan dirinya dengan Kim Jongin. Dan tanpa di duga, Jongin yang pertama menghampiri Taemin di tempat duduknya.

"Taemin." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maafkan aku."

Taemin tahu ini akan terjadi, Taemin tahu persis Jongin akan membencinya setelah mendengar apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo. Ia menarik nafas panjang saat Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf perbincangan kita tentang _Bing Bang _terputus kemarin."

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Jongin yang tampak biasa saja, Jongin hanya mengeluarkan tawa canggungnya. Itu selalu ia lakukan saat dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu tentangku?" Tanya Taemin.

"Sesuatu tentang apa?" Kini Jongin yang mengerutkan dahinya.

Taemin diam tak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menimang nimang beberapa hal yang harus ia katakan pada Jongin. Ia tak ingin membuat waktu berharganya dengan Jongin ini terbuang sia sia.

"Hey kau tidak akan memberitahuku? Aku jadi penasaran." Jongin yang hendak duduk di sebelah Taemin berhenti saat melihat laki laki pirang itu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Jongin," Taemin menatap Jongin malu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin, ia hanya menaikkan satu alisnya membuat Taemin kembali menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku, " Taemin berhenti untuk sebentar, "Aku menyukaimu. Sejak lama, kau selalu menjadi satu satunya orang yang aku sukai."

Keadaan menjadi bertambah canggung sekarang. Bahkan Jongin tak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali saat mendengarkan pernyataan itu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk sekedar mengekspresikan suasana hatinya. Sedangkan Taemin terus menarik nafas panjang menunggu laki laki tinggi itu mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin menatap lurus menuju manik milik Taemin, "Aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai."

Dan _Bang! _Untuk Taemin. Dirinya hampir menangis kalau saja ia tak mengingat tentang harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi.

"Saat aku mengatakan hal ini, apa ini membuatmu sedikit bahagia?" Taemin mencoba tersenyum.

Jongin kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Ya, hatiku merasa sedikit bahagia. Terimakasih." Jongin berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Laki laki manis seperti ini," Taemin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tak akan kau temukan pada tempat lain."

Jongin hanya diam saat Taemin berjinjit dan mencium pipi sebelah kirinya. Ia juga tak bergeming saat Taemin pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan isakan halus. Semua terasa begitu rumit untuk Jongin. Ia sudah mengenal Taemin saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah, kegemaran mereka bahkan sama. Jongin sudah menganggap laki laki itu sebagai sahabat baiknya.

* * *

Hembusan angin bulan November tak membuat langkah Jongin goyah, dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam celana dan blazer sekolahnya ia berjalan menyusuri gelapnya malam. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah namun dirinya masih enggan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Entah keinginan dari mana, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju _cherry tree _yang sudah berubah warna. Merah mudanya yang indah tak lagi terlihat, semua tampak begitu coklat. Dan hampir seluruh daunnya telah gugur menyisakan dahan yang kering. Jongin menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Sampai kapan aku bisa menahan ini?" monolog Jongin dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada pohon tersebut.

* * *

sangat mengecewakan ya? uhuhuhu :')) let me know your opinion chingu! review! :3


End file.
